A Potter
by AJ Freas
Summary: Son of Dorea & Charlus Potter, has come to Hogwarts after living in France for the past 15 years. As the ward of Pollux Black, he is duty bound to protect, prepare & guide Regulus for his position as heir to the Black Family. Along the way, they find friendship with Severus Snape. Prequel to Same Destination, Different Journey. Warning: Contains minor slash *currently on hold*
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **While this is a companion / prequel of my story _Same Destination, Different Journey_; it is not necessary to read it in order to read this piece.

**Warning! **This story will later contain mild slash and is not pure canon.

* * *

**A Potter**

"I realize this is rather unconventional and I appreciate you accommodating my nephew on such short notice." The cold, clipped tones struck like staccato notes along a bass clef. Pollux Black - with watery eyes, paper thin skin and gray that came with age had once been a tall, dark haired aristocratically elegant man - practically choked on the gratitude he spoke of.

Aquila Potter - a tall, muscular, handsome young man with lightly tanned skin, medium long, straight black hair and intense emerald eyes - stood unblinking beside the man who claimed to be his uncle. Pollux's bony fingers, which were dug into his upper arm, went ignored; Aquila was accustomed to pain. Currently, Aquila was mentally numb, emotionally indifferent and bone weary. "With both parents dead, Aquila has come under my care. He is not of age yet and requires further education. I refuse to let any ward of mine stay at that pamby Beauxbatons."

"How old are you, Mr. Potter?" Albus Dumbledore - Headmaster of Hogwarts along with many more titles, long white hair, white beard, twinkling blue eyes - motioned for them to take a seat, which neither visitor did.

"The boy is fifteen." Pollux raised an eyebrow as if mildly amused at Dumbledore's gesture. Aquila stared ahead of him, unblinking, unflinching, unemotional, uncaring.

"When will he be prepared to start classes?" Dumbledore watched the boy carefully over the rim of his half moon spectacles.

"You have his file," Pollux's tone brooked no argument while unabashedly calling Dumbledore a fool for not knowing the obvious response. "The boy will start immediately."

"Naturally," Dumbledore stood slowly and crossed the room to grab a tattered pointed hat. "First Mr. Potter will need to be sorted into a house. Do take a seat Mr. Potter, it won't take long."

"There is no point, the boy is a Black. He belongs in Slytherin." Pollux's grip on the boy's arm intensified.

For the first time since the two entered the Headmaster's office, Dumbledore saw a flicker of emotion, a brief moment of clarity and respite, from the unfeeling mask that Aquila Potter hid behind. "It is a necessary procedure, Master Black. All students must be sorted by the Sorting Hat. If Mr. Potter is to be allowed to attend-"

Pollux growled at the word 'allowed', pushed down on the boy's shoulder and Aquila sat. Hard. Aquila's teeth clicked but he made no noise. Dumbledore set the Sorting Hat on Aquila's head and the three waited. Dumbledore looked with amusement at the only portrait within his office that was not feigning sleep. Headmaster Phineas Nigellus Black sat forward in his chair, as if trying to see over Pollux's shoulder.

The Sorting Hat spoke up suddenly, breaking the silence with an assured proclamation of, "Gryffindor."

Both Blacks - Phineas and Pollux - sneered openly at Aquila. Pollux removed his hand from Aquila's shoulder, recoiling as if the boy was filthy or diseased and vile to the touch. "What kind of Black are you, boy?"

Aquila gripped the Sorting Hat, snatching it off his pate. He stood from the chair in order to bring himself to full height, a full four inches over his uncle, biting the first word he had spoken since entering the building, "_Half_." He held his anger through clenched teeth. "You manage to forget that fact frequently." He noted the muffled grumble of discontent from the hat, forgetting that it was a sentient being - of sorts - and loosened his grip. Aquila turned his attention to Dumbledore and handed back the hat, his frustration barely contained. The soft hint of his French accent rang through his next words, "Thank you, Monsieur le Directeur, is there anything else?"

"Professor McGonagall will be along shortly to collect you and take you to your dorm. Your belongings will be there and you'll start classes on Monday." The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes danced in amusement as he met Aquila's unremitting gaze. A knock sounded moments later, "Enter."

"You have need of me, Headmaster?" Professor Minerva McGonagall - an elderly witch with a severe pout, salt and pepper hair wrapped in a bun and green eyes - watched all three men carefully behind square glasses.

"Ah Minerva, this young man has joined us here at Hogwarts and has been sorted into Gryffindor House. Aquila Potter," Dumbledore's eyes watched McGonagall's reaction to the boy's name and noted the subtle twitch of her left eye, "this is Professor McGonagall your Transfiguration instructor and Head of House for Gryffindor."

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Mr. Potter." McGonagall led the way toward the door.

"Thank you, Maître McGonagall." Aquila felt Pollux's eyes bore into his back and stopped himself from leaving. As much as he may not like the man, he still had an obligation. He may be a Potter, but he was still a Black and as much as he didn't want to admit, Pollux controlled his fate. At the door Aquila stopped and looked briefly back at his uncle, giving him a stilted quick half bow before exiting the office.

Waiting to speak again until they reached the bottom of the stairs, McGonagall escorted Aquila towards Gryffindor tower, "You have relatives here at Hogwarts." It was a statement - not a question requiring a response - that was said to gauge his reaction. Receiving none - neither a response nor reaction - she continued, "Breakfast is from 7:30 to 9 am. First class begins at 9 am; a warning bell will sound at 8:45. Lunch is at noon and dinner is at 5 pm. We are currently on the third floor, Gryffindor tower entrance is on the seventh."

Aquila listened closely without showing any acknowledgement and came to a stop when the stairs moved. "Mind the staircase, they tend to move and change routes at whim." The pair continued up the stairs until they reached the seventh floor landing. "The portrait of the Fat Lady guards the entrance and you will need the password. It changes occasionally, so it will behoove you to know it."

McGonagall stood before the portrait of a woman adorned in pink. The Fat Lady peered at the two, "Password?"

"Leonis cor," McGonagall stated moments before the woman in the portrait nodded and opened the portal. With a tap of her wand, the portal entry widened and became a hall rather than a crawl space.

"Lion's heart," Aquila said reflectively; McGonagall raised an eyebrow and gave a nod of approval. "Maman thought it was most important that I know Latin along with French, English and German."

"Interesting."

"Not really."

"It isn't common."

"Neither is the Black family."

"Hmm…" The two stood in the common room. Aquila was once again surrounded by dark bland walls; rich deep colors of maroon and gold entwined were draped over leather furniture and a fire that gave both warmth and light to the room. "The staircase to the left are the boys' dorms, on the right are the girls' dorms." As they walked up the staircase to the left, she continued. "Each year's students have their own set of rooms. You are in your fifth year so you will be sharing this room with others your age." McGonagall paused and peered at the boy. "I warn you, these four are already rather close having spent the past four years together…"

She opened the door and allowed him to enter first. Five four-poster beds with drapes for privacy were in an open room, they formed a horseshoe shape in the circular room. Each bed was made of dark wood, drapes of maroon trimmed in gold. Armoires stood beside each bed, uniform in wood and colors. Aquila was pleased to see he wasn't forced in between the others and crossed to his bed on the far right. He picked up one of the ties in house colors that lay there. McGonagall gave a small smile, "I assume you can tie that."

"Oui," Without prompting, Aquila raised his collar and wrapped the tie around his neck. He tied his knot flawlessly before smoothing his collar back down. "The Headmaster mentioned I will begin classes on Monday."

"Do you know which electives you'd like to take?"

"I was in Arithmancy and Ancient Runes."

"Very well, I will have your schedule for you in the morning at breakfast. There are a total of six prefects within Gryffindor; your year's prefects are Lily Evans and Remus Lupin. I'm sure either one will be happy to give you any notes to help you catch up with the first couple of weeks you missed." McGonagall pointed to one of the beds, "Mr. Lupin shares the room with you; that should make finding him easy. Remember, dinner is at six."

As soon as the door closed after McGonagall departed, Aquila dropped on the bed and stared at the small window. Now what? He was restless. Pushing away from the bed, Aquila paced for a few minutes and glanced at the time. He had an hour until dinner and desperate for something to occupy his time. He grabbed his extra tie and opened his wardrobe, noting all of his clothes were already unpacked. One less thing he could do.

Aquila made a mental note that there must be house elves working within the castle.

With a heavy sigh, Aquila grabbed his Transfiguration book and headed to the door. He might as well read in the common room until dinner. Wrenching the door open, Aquila stared at a shorter version of himself with wavy hair instead of straight, pale blue eyes instead of emerald green. The two may have never met before, but Aquila recognized him immediately and it unnerved him greatly, especially when he spoke. "Bloody hell, who are you?"

Aquila glared at the gawking boy. While his mind was reeling at the sight of the teen, his use of vulgar slang was not impressive and Aquila refused to back down. Smoothing his annoyance, Aquila's accent and words gently, yet firmly, undermined the demand of the other's. "Mind your tongue and move out of my way."

That got the boy's attention as well as the two others behind him. The boy snapped his mouth closed with an audible click of teeth and he stood taller, narrowing his eyes. "Mind your own tongue, you're in _our _room."

"And you are currently in my way, barring my exit of our room." Aquila waited until the weight of his words penetrated their thick skulls and noted, with a small amount of amusement, the light of understanding was apparent in the taller teen with brunette hair that stood behind the two short black haired boys. The non-recognized dark haired teen was sporting round, gold framed glasses that he pushed back onto his face often; his hazel eyes peered questioningly at Aquila.

It was the brunette who gained his tongue first and spoke, "You're-"

"Yes." Only Aquila wouldn't let him finish his thought.

The amusement in the boy's eyes drew Aquila in as he gazed over the shorter two. "Mind if we come in, in order to do introductions a bit more properly?"

"You must be Lupin." Despite himself, he liked the boy immediately.

"I must be." The tall, lanky boy with a mop of light brown hair and expressive hazel eyes grinned, "Remus Lupin."

"Hmm…" Aquila nodded and backed out of the doorway, pointedly ignoring the two shorter boys as the three filed into the room. He waited until their guard was down to spring another surprise at them. "I am Aquila… Aquila Potter."

The three boys stopped in their tracks and spun around to gawk at Aquila again. "Prongs?"

"Yeah, Padfoot?"

"Did you forget to tell us something?"

"Nope."

Still ignoring the two, Aquila spoke to Remus, "Maître McGonagall suggested I speak with you about class notes. Perhaps I can borrow them in order to prepare for Monday. Core courses as well as Arithmancy and Ancient Runes if you have them."

Remus hesitated. "Sure, but first... You said your name is Potter. As in… well, _Potter_, really?"

Aquila frowned, pursed his lips and furrowed his brow. "Are you sure you are the Prefect Lupin? I would imagine you to be a tad more intelligent in order to be appointed to such a position of authority."

"Hey, don't talk to Moony that way." The boy with Aquila's face started growling in a threatening manner, which did nothing to deter Aquila's attitude.

With a bored huff, Aquila addressed Remus again. "If you lot are the best that Gryffindor can offer, perhaps I need to revisit the Sorting Hat."

Remus actually grinned instead of being offended. "We aren't all as thick as these two. Wait until you meet Peter, he's worse."

Outwardly, Aquila's expression remained the same but the glint of humor was obvious in his eyes, if one knew to look for it. "Lovely. My opinion of Gryffindor has managed to plummet within the span of five minutes."

"You talk like a French Slytherin," the growling boy spat.

"The hat agrees with your assumption." Aquila simply sniffed, "Only I refused to allow the hat to put me in Slytherin just to spite Oncle Pollux. Now I am having reservations. At least in Slytherin I have family that I dare say would have a bit more common courtesy than to stand gaping at me like a poisson… a _fish_."

"Pollux… Pollux _Black_?" The boy stopped growling and peered at Aquila as if he grew a second head.

"I see this information is beyond your level of comprehension. Allow me to simplify things. As I said, I am Aquila Potter. I am the son of Dorea Black and Charlus Potter." Aquila's eyes flick from one black haired teen to the other before he turned his attention to Remus. "Once this information penetrates their thick skulls they will come to their senses, I hope. In the meantime, class notes, s'il vous plaît?"

Remus simply nodded mutely before making his way to his foot locker to retrieve said class notes.

The boy with the glasses stepped forward to stare at him more closely. After a few moments he introduced himself. "I'm James Potter," Aquila stiffened at his name but didn't comment, "you've met Remus and this is-"

"Sirius Black. Yes, I am aware of who he is." Aquila met James' hazel gaze. "Hard to miss the Black features, seeing how I am forced to look at them daily."

This proclamation broke Sirius from his thoughts and he bristled. "If you knew who I am, why didn't you say so? You…" Sirius appeared momentarily deflated and his shoulders drooped as he stepped away. "Oh, of course…"

"Hmm…" Aquila smirked, "Do not take it too hard, being disowned by Walburga is probably a blessing. If it is any consolation you remain on the Black family tree. Oncle Pollux has not allowed her to purge you, for the moment. Regulus and Alphard still speak of you on occasion. Alphard has become your champion."

"Uncle Alphard?" The touch of hope in Sirius' voice was hard to miss and he nodded when Aquila nodded, but didn't verbally continue that train of thought.

"Here you go." Remus brought a stack of parchment over to Aquila and stood beside him. "I have Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Potions, History of Magic, Herbology, Arithmancy and Ancient Runes."

"These will do nicely. I appreciate your generosity and will return them soon." Aquila nodded towards Sirius. "I will leave you two to sort out your friend."

That said, Aquila turned on his heel and left the room towards the common room. It was now nearing dinner and the thought of food was enticing him towards the portal and beyond.

Once in the hallway, Aquila straightened his clothing, determined to learn McGonagall's trick to widen the portal hole to a walkway. With book and notes in hand, he walked with purpose towards the stairway, pausing only long enough for the stairs to stop moving before he continued on. The noise level in the building was noticeably higher now that students were no longer hidden away in classrooms and he did his best to fade into the background unnoticed.

His stomach was in knots as he stared at the large Great Hall filled with students and staff, a sea of strangers. "Aquila!"

Aquila's head spun around, his hand only paused long enough to grip his wand. The grinning boy that quickly walked in his direction could only be another Black with his good looks, charming smile, black hair and piercing eyes. "Regulus, I had hoped to see you."

"Why aren't you in Slytherin, cousin?" Regulus tugged at Aquila's house tie with a tut, "Did Grandfather annoy you that much? I told you to ignore the old pill."

He grimaced and nodded, "To my own folly, I did allow the vieillard to infuriate me. If only he allowed Alphard to accompany me."

"Your folly… oh, don't tell me. Did you get stuck in the same dorm with my brother?" Regulus laughs at the groan of acknowledgement and turned to lead them into the Great Hall.

* * *

**AN:**

There seems to be some confusion about James Potter's heritage and where Aquila fits in. According to Harry Potter wiki & Wikipedia, James' parents are not named and are simply listed as Mr. & Mrs. Potter.

Dorea Black & Charlus Potter are known to have had one unnamed son. There are rumors, speculations, and theories that Dorea & Charlus are James' parents, but it isn't official.

So for my story Aquila & James are distant cousins.

This story is written from Aquila's perspective or view… as in you will follow him throughout the main story. Random chapters will have a companion/different view piece tacked on featuring Regulus Black and/or Severus Snape (i.e. - Chapter 01, Chapter 01 Regulus, Chapter 01 Severus).

Any French is from google translate


	2. Chapter 1 - Regulus

**Regulus**

Regulus Black - youngest of two sons of Walburga and Orion Black, heir to the longest lineage of pureblood aristocratic stature - picked at his lunch with distracted indifference. His mind wandered, uncertainty plagued him and questions went unanswered. First in the line of many was: 'Where is he?'

The Great Hall was filled with merriment and talking, occasional shouting. A howl of laughter caught his attention and he looked across the hall at the Gryffindor table. A wistful grin tugged at him before a throat cleared beside him to pull him unwillingly back. "Say your piece."

Severus Snape - a stringy young man with pale skin and straight black hair that hung like a curtain hiding a hooked nose and deep obsidian eyes - watched the table across the Great Hall where his friend's attention was held. "Why do you insist on torturing yourself? He's disowned. He was given the opportunity to return and he turned his back on his family."

"Shut it, Severus." Regulus watched as his brother, Sirius, and his friends laughed and joked without a care. It wasn't as if Severus lied, Regulus just didn't want to hear it.

"You're in such a tit mood. What's wrong?" Severus frowned at Regulus. His own lunch was forgotten as he searched Regulus' face for clues.

Regulus dropped his fork onto his plate with a clatter and leveled his gaze at his friend. "I told you my cousin is coming to Hogwarts. It's been two weeks and I haven't seen him yet. I can only imagine what Grandfather is doing to detain him."

"Your cousin, another Black, as if this school hasn't had its fair share." Severus pushed his own plate away, appetite now gone. He takes a last sip of pumpkin juice.

"Not to ruin your day, but he isn't just a Black." Regulus waited until Severus set his glass down and looked at him. Regulus smirked, "He's a Potter."

Drink or no drink, Severus choked on that bit of news. "One is more than enough. Please tell me he is nothing like James Potter."

"Aquila is more of a Black than a Potter." Regulus looked across at his brother, "Unlike Sirius."

Severus pushed away from the table, gave Regulus a hard look. "That remains to be seen. Stop brooding. It's annoying."

Regulus snorted and let his friend walk away. He grabbed two pieces of toast and some roast beef, threw together a sloppy sandwich and rushed from the Great Hall.

Classes were just getting under way. They've been at Hogwarts for two weeks where the first was mostly review of what was forgotten over the summer. It seemed a waste of time but some of the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor students apparently needed it. The second week they finally learned something new. Regulus hitched his school bag and rounded the corner but had to skid to a halt before running face first into oncoming traffic in the name of Remus Lupin. Remus grabbed ahold of Regulus' arm before the teen toppled backwards, "Whoa. Are you okay?"

Immediately his shoulders went back, his back straightened shaking off the offending hand and his eyes narrowed suspiciously. It wasn't often that one of the Marauders went off wandering alone. "I am. Are you alone?"

"I am." Remus watched Regulus warily. "Why?"

"I don't want to be ambushed." Regulus let out a small sigh of relief. The reality of what was said penetrates his mind and the look on Remus' face dropped to what Regulus can only wager is either sadness or disappointment. Regulus scoffed at his reaction. As if he should expect anything less? It was, after all, something Remus' friends were known to do. Regulus eyes cleared, he decided to take a chance given Remus' position as prefect. "There's a rumor about a new student. You haven't heard anything about that, have you?"

Remus gave a look of genuine surprise, "I haven't heard about a new student."

"Oh." Regulus didn't manage to hide his own disappointment but quickly moved on. "Right, well…"

Moving around Remus, Regulus left without another word. He didn't owe him any courtesy, even if Remus was a prefect and not a total prat like his brother. Remus was still a Gryffindor. More cautious than before, Regulus quickly made his way down to the dungeons and into the Slytherin common room without incident. With a quick glance around, he was disappointed yet again.

The Slytherin common room is an oddity compared to other House common rooms, or so they were told. It had something to do with the hue of the lighting. The windows gave a view into the Black Lake which wasn't black at all; it was green and teeming with life.

Regulus paced anxiously back and forth in the gloom of the room. He was tall for his young age, thin - but not nearly as slender as Severus - tanned and muscular. He was a seeker on the House quidditch team. His long agile body moved effortlessly and with grace. While some boys had long hair and others had shoulder length, Regulus kept his black locks short. Running fingers through his hair, Regulus looked around the room, noting its lack of students. "Severus, it's time for dinner."

Severus stopped writing and glared at him, "I'm trying to do my homework."

"Then do your homework, I'm not stopping you." Regulus continued his ritual of pacing.

"Your pacing is a distraction." Severus groused.

"Fine," Regulus stopped and stared at Severus, with a pout like a petulant child not getting his way. "Can we go now?"

"Mhmm…" Severus stopped paying attention and had begun writing his essay again.

"Severus, dinner," Regulus crouched beside his chair, slid a hand upon Severus' knee giving it a squeeze to get his attention. "Are you coming?" Severus continued to write with a noncommittal grunt and Regulus sighed. "I give up. I'll save you a seat."

Without a backward glance, Regulus shoved his hands into his pockets and made his way out of the common room. He took the steps up to the Entrance Hall quickly and came to a stop only when his eyes fell on the one person he had been hoping to see since the school began. Before the name rolled off his lips, he was moving again, "Aquila!"


	3. Chapter 1 - Severus

**AN**: Any French is from google translate. Any sentence(s) in French is followed by the English translation immediately after the paragraph in (parenthesis).

* * *

**Severus**

The first two weeks of their fifth year at Hogwarts was more of the usual. The Marauders were in high spirits: pranking, strutting and being general nuisances. To be fair it was only two of the four - Sirius and James - that did the strutting and primping as modesty was not their forte. The other two - Remus and Peter - were merely followers. Peter was a coward, Severus wasn't sure what that made Remus.

There was a basic rule of thumb at the school: Slytherin hated Gryffindor, Gryffindor hated Slytherin. Or, more accurately, everyone hated Slytherin and Slytherin hated everyone. Being a Slytherin, usually a loner and a prime target for the Marauders, Severus was hated by most of the school… including some from his own House.

There were a few that refused to conform to that hard rule of Hogwarts. For example, Lily Evans - slender young woman, also in her fifth year, with deep red hair and emerald green eyes - refused to hate Severus. The two grew up together, fast friends since the age of nine. Their magic was the catalyst for their friendship. It could be nothing else, seeing how the two were as different as day and night, good and evil, Gryffindor and Slytherin.

Severus left the Slytherin common room, heading for the Great Hall. Regulus had lured him out of his studies with a promise of food, but was too anxious to wait for him. His stomach coiled, Severus had few friends and was leery of the prospect of the new arrival to Hogwarts that had Regulus so excited. He was a new student, a transfer from Beauxbatons and, more importantly to his friend, he was Regulus' cousin.

Regulus' laughter filled the Entrance Hall and Severus could feel a grin tug at his thin lips as he rounded the corner. The grin faded quickly when he faced the pair. They were undeniably related, the epitome of the Black family. Both were tall, aristocratically handsome with sharp features, black hair and piercing eyes. Severus' stomach knotted tighter, despite his hunger.

His mind made up, Severus made to skirt around the two, but since they were centered in the doorway it became difficult to accomplish the feat. Keeping his head down, he managed to make it two steps past the pair before he was called back, "Severus, come meet my cousin."

Severus stopped and swallowed thickly. Regulus didn't comment about how he tried to avoid the two, so he wouldn't be rude and ignore him. Severus wasn't a tall boy. With his shoulders rounded it made him appear even shorter; so he did his best to straighten, lifted his chin and joined the two at the doorway but didn't speak. Quietly he eyed the cousin, noting first the Gryffindor tie with a curl of his lip that smoothed before he made eye contact.

"Aquila, this is my friend and fellow Slytherin, Severus Snape." Regulus grinned widely, like a child at Christmastide. Severus wanted to glare at Regulus's cousin but felt compelled by Aquila's piercing green gaze. Severus' heart raced and his mind shuttered feeling the soft tendrils caress his memories, thoughts, and emotions. "Severus, this is my cousin, foolishly a Gryffindor, Aquila Potter."

At Aquila's name, Severus blinked, breaking contact. Potter, Severus had forgotten about that. "Potter? One Gryffindor Potter isn't enough, we need another?"

He was angry, not because the boy was a Gryffindor, not because he was a Potter, but Aquila had the audacity to attempt to enter his mind. It wasn't the brutal invasion he had encountered before; it was no onslaught to his sense but an intimate caress. Not to mention he did so without uttering a word. Aquila smiled. He _smiled _at Severus and spoke with a lilting French accent that lured Severus' eyes back to Aquila's against his will. "Un plaisir de vous rencontrer." (A pleasure to meet you.)

"Sev!" Severus was saved a second time. His heart raced, a light sheen of sweat coated his forehead that hid behind his curtain of hair. Lily came bouncing over, excited with news she wanted to impart. She managed to remember her manners, better late than never, some would say. "Oh, hi Regulus. I, um..." Lily stopped and stared blankly at Aquila noting his tie. Recognition was slow in coming and she smiled, "You're the new student! I heard you were in Gryffindor. I'm Lily Evans."

He watched in fascination when Aquila's smile slipped to a guarded grin as he nodded politely. "Un plaisir pour vous, j'en suis sûr, Mademoiselle Evans. I am Aquila Potter." At the surprised look on her face he raised a finger to stop her question, "Yes, a cousin, but please do not compare me to the imbécile known as James Potter. Thankfully, I am also cousin to young Regulus." (A pleasure for you, I'm sure, Miss Evans.)

Lily giggled, or tittered; whatever it was, it was a nervous sound as if she had no idea how to fill the sudden silence that followed. Severus decided to save her from further embarrassment. "You had news to share, Lily?"

"Hmm? Oh!" Lily's attention snapped back to Severus immediately and smiled gratefully, "You're right again. I passed. I wanted to thank you earlier but-"

"Yes," Severus stiffened at the reminder of his latest encounter with the Marauders in potions class. He gave a small nod of unspoken understanding to Lily before continuing. "I'm glad you did well. Now if you'll excuse me, we appear to be hindering others from entering the Great Hall and inadvertently gaining an audience." His eyes flicked of their own accord towards Aquila before forcefully made to settle on Regulus.

Regulus ignored the students in the Entrance Hall and addressed Lily, "Take care of my cousin, Evans. I'll talk to you after dinner, Aquila."

As Severus turned towards the Slytherin table, he heard Lily address Aquila, "You can sit with us. I'll introduce you to the other fifth years."

"Charming." Aquila's voice was flat and bored. Severus grinned.

"What do you think of him, he's great, isn't he?" Regulus glanced over his shoulder at his cousin and Severus felt his grin fade at once.

Severus raised an eyebrow and smirked at Regulus, "Charming."

* * *

**AN: **I re-posted chapter 1 in order to add the below note, but some won't go back to see it. So it is repeated here for clarification:

There seems to be some confusion about James Potter's heritage and where Aquila fits in. According to Harry Potter wiki & Wikipedia, James' parents are not named and are simply listed as Mr. & Mrs. Potter.

Dorea Black & Charlus Potter are known to have had one unnamed son. There are rumors, speculations, and theories that Dorea & Charlus are James' parents, but it isn't official.

So for my story Aquila & James are distant cousins.


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was a quiet Saturday morning in the Great Hall; breakfast was peaceful until his roommates made their appearance. With a long suffering sigh, Aquila decided it was time to move on with his day. Unfortunately Sirius had other plans. "Hey cousin," Sirius slipped into the seat beside Aquila who was doing his best to ignore him. James, Peter and Remus sat across from him. "Do you play quidditch?"

"If I say no, will you go away?" Aquila set his pumpkin juice down and raised an eyebrow at Sirius' sullen frown. "Also you seem to have forgotten, I am not your cousin."

"Well you're _my _cousin and you're acting like a right git." James growled across the table, spoon full of scrambled eggs dumped on his plate as he spoke not disguising his annoyance as it landed with an audible splat. "Just because Sirius doesn't believe in the blood purity that the rest of the Blacks do doesn't mean you have to act like they do and ignore him. You obviously aren't like them or you would be in Slytherin with the rest of them."

Aquila initially ignored James and set his napkin on his plate signifying his impending departure from the table. With only a moment's pause he decided to address James first, refusing to miss this opportunity to remind Sirius of his failings. "Perhaps. Yet unlike your friend, I will not turn my back on Regulus, regardless of my beliefs."

He made it to the Great Hall doors before Remus caught up to him. "Aquila." If it weren't for the hand suddenly on his shoulder, Aquila wouldn't have stopped. "Wait, please."

"Unhand me." Remus dropped his hand and Aquila turned to face the boy. Of the four roommates, Remus was the only one Aquila would have stopped for. He was a witty, clever teen even if he allowed James and Sirius to influence him to behave otherwise. Besides, Remus had helped him a time or two with classes, especially when he first arrived. For that reason alone, Aquila gave him the courtesy of listening. "What is it, Lupin?"

Remus frowned and tried to school his own emotions in order to speak with eloquence. "Sirius is my friend. We've been friends since first year and he's had a rough time at home." Remus watched Aquila, trying to read him but the cold gaze gave nothing away. "He just left home and moved in with James and his family. He's been disowned and-"

"I am well aware of Sirius' predicament. It was self imposed. Walburga is an abomination to nature. The screech of her voice travels up the spine to dig into one's brains and picks at your nerves until you would like nothing more than to pluck her eyes out to shut her up, but that does not excuse _him _from turning his back on his own brother and leaving him to her mercy." Aquila took a quick breath to school his temper. Memories of that week prickling in the back of his mind and his hand twitched. Remus wasn't the source of Aquila's anger and didn't deserve to be treated as if he were. Remus was a loyal friend to someone who didn't deserve his consideration. "Alphard and I are all Regulus has and I will not desert him as Sirius has. Now, unless you intend to follow me to the library, I suggest you go back to your friends." Remus dropped his gaze, hesitating, so Aquila ended the conversation before parting, "You may tell your friends that I no longer play quidditch. I will leave that to my cousins."

Turning on his heel, he left Remus behind. Aquila's rant was justified; he understood Sirius' motivations but they were purely selfish. It wasn't as if Aquila was fond of the Black family. He would quickly pluck Walburga's eyes out if he thought it would do any good, but, unlike Sirius, he refused to leave Regulus to her manipulations. He was too aware of what was at stake.

He was fuming with anger as he continued up the stairs. Sirius even had his friends convinced he was right. The lot of them were blindly led by the stories Sirius weaved but they weren't able to see the whole picture. Did they even think of Regulus? Regulus was kind hearted and young. He was so naïve and easily swayed under the constant bombardment of blood purity lies spewed by the vile Walburga and malevolent Pollux.

Aquila looked around at long last and wondered where it was that he wandered off to. With a soft sigh, he knew he was lost. He didn't rightly care at the moment, he was still rather annoyed. Sirius had proven to him that his friends and his own pleasure were more important. Family obligations apparently meant nothing to Sirius. Aquila paced back and forth, simply annoyed and needing something to hit, hex, jinx and/or curse. He glanced up at the odd tapestry debating on how much trouble he'd be in if he just jinxed one of the awkwardly dancing trolls in a tutu when the man trying to teach them pointed at something behind Aquila.

With a quirked eyebrow Aquila turned and noted the door that he managed to miss moments ago. Curiosity got the better of him and he opened the door to find a room like no other within the castle. It wasn't a simple classroom. He knew the arena, he knew it well, and the fact there was an exact duplicate of it in this castle did not bother him, it was exactly what he wanted, no _needed_. It had the familiar dank, gray, brick walls of the dungeons sans windows; small torches were scattered throughout the room, casting long shadows; long round stone pillars loomed ever upward; a flag stood directly across the room, patiently waiting; and, as always, centered in the room was his ultimate goal, the raised flag stand lit by four floor torches.

Aquila stepped into the arena, removed his robe, draped it on the stand beside him and allowed the door to close behind him. Cautiously, Aquila grabbed his wand, eyes darting around the room with growing anticipation. His adrenaline was pumping quickly, he steadied his breathing and tapped his head with the tip of his wand as a precaution. "Salvio Hexia."

By the time the door clicked closed behind him the first target became visible and Aquila was ready for it. "_Reducto_!"

The target in question exploded, throwing splinters backward into the shadows. Aquila moved forward; a stationary target is a dead target. He dodged behind a pillar as red sparks flew his way. A small smirk graced his face. He missed his training. Before today he hadn't realized just how much he had needed this.

Pushing away from the pillar, Aquila moved to the left as another target popped up before him. "_Confringo_!"

The target burst into flames and flew every which way from the impact. Aquila didn't stop to appreciate his recent destruction, another spell was on its way and he had nothing to hide behind. "_Protego_!"

The damn room was getting better, smarter, learning his limits and forced Aquila to stay alert. He knew his goal was at the other end but he had no idea what stood between them. His eyes scanned the room and he pointed his wand at the scattered debris, "Erecto."

Another spell, red sparks, was coming straight for him. Aquila dove behind the barrier he created. More sparks scattered against the barrier he erected. Sweat glistened on his skin, his breathing was shallow and his smirk grew to a grin. Pushing up off the floor, Aquila ignored the dirt and debris on his clothes, gripping his wand with determination. He peered out from behind his weakened barrier, noted a nearby pillar and made a run for it getting hit by a stinging hex for his trouble.

This didn't deter Aquila, he grit his teeth and pushed away from the pillar noting another target zooming toward him. "_Impedimenta_!"

The target stopped its approach, allowing Aquila to grab it and use it as a shield against the red sparks flying his way. Aquila grimaced as the target exploded in his grasp, splinters scrapped his bare skin and if he looked closely he'd notice a splinter imbedded in his left palm. Aquila had no time to worry about injuries as he limped and dove behind another pillar. More spells came his way, faster and scattered, limiting his choice of direction. The thought of being herded into a specific direction now came to mind and Aquila refused to fall into that trap.

He pushed himself up onto his feet, leaned his back against the pillar to catch his breath. Using the back of his hand, Aquila wiped the sweat from his brow, smudged the dirt and prepared to move to the right this time. Another spell flew past and he moved back behind the pillar. "Merde."

Two more spells came from his right, proving his theory correct which he didn't like. Aquila dashed from the left, circling around the pillar and exposing himself. "_Protego_!"

Aquila forced his way towards the right, the impact of the next spell slammed against his shield, bruising him, but he managed to get behind a pillar. With his head leaned back against the stone fixture, he glanced around for something, anything, to aid him. All Aquila could see were shadows and pillars, debris scattered around. All Aquila could hear was his own breathing and the pounding of his heart.

Pointing his wand towards the debris, Aquila decided another barrier would come in handy, "Erecto."

Unfortunately the room wasn't cooperating and a spell smashed it immediately. Aquila ducked towards his right and ran for another pillar, but the room wasn't fooled and a spell came flying. He dove with a grimace, "_Protego_!"

The impact crushed into him and he gasped in pain. "Shit!"

On hands and knees, Aquila scrambled to safety. He hissed and stared at his palm. "Waddiwasi." Aquila closed his eyes in relief, the splinter flying from his skin and he growled as another spell hit the pillar. "Episkey."

The relief in his palm was instant and he breathed a bit easier. The room apparently didn't appreciate his efforts and another two spells crashed against his pillar, bits of stone scattered from impact.

"Okay!" He yelled at the room, not caring how ridiculous anyone would find his actions. With his back pressed against the pillar, Aquila slid to his feet grimacing as the stone scraped at his skin under his shirt. Aquila knew his first barrier hadn't been broken yet. He could see it across the room. "Duro, Wingardium Leviosa."

Another hex flew towards the barrier as it rose from the ground, it wavered but remained intact. With a flick of his wand, Aquila had it sailing towards the direction he intended to run. The barrier flew past him and he followed, "_Protego_!"

Another target came at him, "_Reducto_!" Ignoring the flying debris, Aquila moved forward. The flag was in reach and he had no doubt that his journey to the center was going to be a difficult one.

His steps faltered as the floor was giving way, Aquila quickly stepped back, "Duro." Without looking back, Aquila crossed the hardened ground and grabbed the flag. He was unsure how long his spell would hold out and scrambled across in time to feel the ground crumble with each step. He had to leap to the pillar, ignoring the pain in his ankle as another stinging hex made impact.

Flag in his off hand, wand in his right, Aquila gasped in agony as he tried to stand. His eyes squeezed shut, Aquila ignored the pain as much as possible and used his uninjured leg to push him upward. The stand stood brilliantly lit in the center of the room, silently beckoning him forward. The only way to end this is to plant the flag into the stand, he knew this and, apparently, the room did as well. A wall of fire swept around the stand and Aquila panicked for the first time since entering. "Shit!"

Pushing away from the pillar, Aquila called out spells as quickly as he could. "_Protego_! _Aguamenti_!"

Water sprouted from his wand creating a break in the wall but fire was winning this small battle, blooming once again as he broke through. "Shit, shit, shit!"

Aquila slammed the flag into the stand and slid to the floor in relief. The wall of flames sputtered and died. The room was well lit, leaving Aquila panting, sweating and grinning; one hand still wrapped around the planted flag, while the other grasped his wand.

After catching his breath Aquila sat up and reflected on his performance. At this point, his instructor would critique him, pointing out what he did wrong, what he could do better. With a soft sigh, Aquila combed his grimy fingers through his sweaty hair and decided a shower would be a good idea. "Episkey."

Pushing himself into a standing position, Aquila gingerly tested his ankle and found the pain bearable. He made his way across the room to the door, slipped his robes over his filthy clothes and stepped from the room. He looked at the tapestry and grinned, the odd sight etched into his memory distracted him from the now non-existent doorway he just exited.

Aquila pushed away from the wall and made his way to the Gryffindor tower, pleased he wasn't in Slytherin for the first time since coming to Hogwarts. The walk to the tower would be much shorter than making it down nine flights to the dungeons.

As the Fat Lady swung open, Aquila stared at the portal crawl space and figured he had nothing to lose. He took out his wand and tapped the brick, "Andron."

The crawl space immediately shaped into a corridor allowing Aquila to limp through. "Finite Incantatem."

Aquila decided a bath would benefit him more than a shower to ease the soreness in his muscles. He made it to his bed, stripped out of his filthy clothes and allowed them to drop at his feet. He looked at his body with a soft sigh, his ankle was still swollen from the stinging hex and other than being filthy, he missed a few deeper scrapes and scratches from flying wood and stone. The bruises he had no idea how to get rid of and chose to concentrate on the rather large cut at his left side. "Episkey."

He dropped his wand on his bed, threw on a robe and grabbed his towel and toiletries but didn't make it to the bathing room before Remus spoke up. "I would ask what you've been up to, but everyone has their secrets."

Aquila looked over at Remus' bed and noticed the boy leaning back against his elbows for the first time since entering the room. How much did he see? From the look on his face, everything. The damage was done; Aquila didn't bother to try and lie or conceal his minor injuries. "You look like I feel."

Remus chuckled, "I probably feel about the same."

His mind went back to that morning, Remus looked well enough. Tired, haunted but not ill. Aquila had brushed it off as Remus had just come down for breakfast and probably had only just woken up, but with another look he now noticed Remus looked pale and rather haggard. Odd, but not his problem. With nothing further to say, Aquila went to the bathing room, filled the tub and tossed his robe aside with his towel.

With the tub filled with fragrant hot water, Aquila stepped first into a shower, rinsing the filth from his body. He carded his fingers through his hair, grabbed his shampoo and washed it vigorously massaging his scalp as he went. Aquila sighed as the heat of the water soothed his aching body.

Turning off the water, Aquila stepped over to the tub and stepped in, careful of his swollen ankle. He looked up as Remus entered. Ignoring him, he sunk into the water and sighed as it enveloped him. He laid his head back, closed his eyes trying to relax and ignore the eyes he knew were on him once again. "Speak, Lupin before you hurt yourself."

Remus leaned against the sink, seemingly comfortable in a room with a naked young man. Aquila found that interesting but didn't comment. He watched him from underneath his long eyelashes. Remus combed his fingers through his own light brown hair, ruffling it more than smoothing it. Aquila clamped down on his grin and waited. The water really was delicious and he had no intention of getting out while Remus contemplated on what he had to say. After long silent deliberation, Remus spoke. "I'm torn."

"Oh?"

"You seem a decent enough bloke."

"Merci."

"You are friends with Slytherins, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. Something most people don't do. Hell, you're even friends with Snape-"

"No, I'm not." Aquila looked at him and chuckled at Remus' confusion. "I'm _friendly _with these people, but I have only one actual friend in this school."

"Okay, but you won't give Sirius a chance." Aquila closed his eyes and refused to comment. Remus sighed and tried again. "You would be friends with possible death eaters but not your own cou-"

"Lupin," Aquila jerked upright quickly in the tub, water splashed over the edge. "I told you this morning. Sirius is not my cousin. He chose his path."

"It was the _right _path."

"According to whom? To Sirius? To you? To Regulus?" Aquila grabbed his soap for something to do. He was suddenly uncomfortable with his current position and felt too vulnerable.

"It always comes back to Regulus, doesn't it?" Remus pushed away from the sink, his skin still pale with deep shadows under his eyes. "I get it. I'm glad Regulus has you, just like Sirius has us."

The moment Remus' turned away to head back to the room, Aquila rinsed off and grabbed his towel with trembling hands. Never again will he make the mistake of being caught unarmed. He was lucky this time. He may not be next time.


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Hogsmeade Station was abuzz with students; giggling, chatting, shouting, generally excited about the holiday break. It's Christmastide and Aquila was distracted. It was his first holiday season without his family. Or more accurately, it was his first Christmastide without both of his parents; his mother had died a year and a half before his father.

The dull ache that clutched his heart at Winter Solstice hadn't loosened its grip. He didn't think the season would affect him as much as it had. The quiet nights of lights, music, gifts, good food and Old Man Winter, were things of his childhood, but the traditions were steadfast and the love was ever present.

Last year his father tried to bring the holiday into their home. Charlus was known for merriment and cheer: laughter rolled from him, boisterous and infectious. Only, without his wife - the ever poised Dorea - at his side, Charlus crumbled in despair that even the love of his son could not assuage his loss.

Aquila's mother was born and raised with the Black's morals, but she refused to teach the same stilted blood purity values to her only son. His parents taught him to survive, taught him to be clever, taught him to see all sides of situations and to think for himself, but most of all Dorea and Charlus Potter taught their son the value of love and family. Aquila missed his parents and his old life in France.

Regulus stole a glimpse in his direction with a look in his eyes as if he wanted to speak but wasn't sure if he should. Aquila ignored him allowing his sullenness be his answer; silence was fine with him. He wanted to think, reflect and as childish as it was, Aquila was brooding.

Understanding a need for privacy, Severus nudged Regulus into action. Suitcase in hand, Aquila followed Regulus and Severus into a compartment, ignoring everyone around them. He slid his case in the overhead compartment and took a seat by the window across from Regulus. His hands were folded on his lap, his legs crossed as he stared unseeing at the foggy window.

Their voices were low when the train pulled from the station. Aquila listened to the soft baritone of Severus' voice, calm and reassuring. Regulus wasn't to be thwarted; his tenor voice was agitated, curious, and cautious, occasionally hitched with emotion. Their heads were together in a heated discussion that didn't involve Aquila. He didn't mind.

Aquila had talked Regulus into staying at Hogwarts for the holiday. It was the summons from Walburga that changed things. As a last ditch for a hint of normality for Regulus' sake, Aquila managed to talk Severus into joining them. He knew quite well his cousin would require a buffer; one that was neutral and not a Black relation.

It wasn't a difficult feat, Severus agreed rather quickly. Aquila pointed out that Severus would have access to the Black library: the mass knowledge of Dark Arts stored within that house was frightening. Aquila hated that house with the row of trophy house-elf heads proudly displayed. The whole of the house was macabre at best.

The quiet drone of the train's engine was the only sound heard in the compartment now. Aquila continued to stare out the frosty window at the vast empty whiteness beyond. The snow covered scene was serene; unfortunately it was a false one. Out there somewhere in the frozen realm of Britain was a Dark Lord bent on world domination. Not world domination in the sense of Hitler, but their world, the wizarding world.

Aquila knew why Regulus was summoned and it worried him. Walburga had no say over Aquila's future, but Regulus was her only son now that Sirius abandoned them. Aquila looked at the other two in the compartment with him. His dear cousin was curled up on the bench across from him, his head resting on Severus' thigh, dozing off wrapped in the security of knowing he was safe, for the moment. Severus quietly read a book on Dark Arts, idly combing his fingers through Regulus' short black locks.

Regulus would have to submit or fight. If he turned his back as Sirius had, where would he go? Could Alphard protect him? Aquila was too young or he would shield the boy. "Severus," Aquila's voice cracked slightly from non-use over the past several hours. "Walburga would have him swear fealty to him."

Severus looked up from his book, not commenting about the waver in Aquila's voice. He waited in silence for the other boy to continue. Aquila swallowed thickly and tried again. His attention was on Regulus but he could feel Severus' gaze upon him.

"I do not believe in him or what he represents, I cannot stand behind his teachings." The ache in Aquila's stomach twisted.

The two teens watched the boy as he rested so sweetly, oblivious to the world and plotting around him. Severus seemed to understand; his tone was soft, thoughtful, never judgmental, "You will allow this."

That wasn't a question. "Hmm..." Aquila knew, or believed he did, that Severus was already being prepared for service. "You are brilliant, Snape. You are not simply gifted at potions, your mind is sharp and you can see things more clearly than others. You are a being courted by him. I have seen Malfoy's owl grace you with invitations. Why are you coming to the Black home?"

"You invited me."

"You could have declined. I am certain an invitation from Malfoy Manor would be more beneficial to your future endeavors."

The low chuckle caught Aquila off guard. He looked sharply at Severus, mystified at the small grin and the touch of humor in the black depths of his eyes. "Perhaps, but Lucius Malfoy will still be there next year."

"Help me. You are strong where Regulus is too trusting, too open and naïve."

"What will you give me?"

"What would you ask of me?"

"Hmm..."

"I will give whatever you ask of me."

"You put a lot of faith in me and my abilities. Are you willing to trust me so fully?"

"Yes."

Severus stiffened, stared intently at Aquila. The two sat like this for a long time, neither looking away, neither moving until Severus finally broke the silence, "Intriguing."

For reasons Aquila refused to view too closely, he felt relieved for the first time in months. He sat back and watched Regulus nap and Severus went back to his reading, fingers resting entwined in Regulus' hair. When they drew closer to King's Cross, Aquila crouched beside his cousin and gently gripped his shoulder, "We are almost there, mon cher cousin."

Regulus hummed and stretched like a cat. The look of pure delight lit up his features as his hand came to cup Aquila's cheek. "If you knew my dream, cousin of mine, you wouldn't be so quick to wake me up."

With a chuckle, Aquila pulled Regulus forward, pressed their foreheads together. "Un tel enfant méchant." (Such a wicked child.)

"Enfant? Infant? Child? Oh you'll pay for that remark." Regulus struggled to a seated position and Aquila withdrew back to his seat.

Severus closed his book and smirked, "It isn't as if he were speaking an untruth, Black."

"Hmm, you may want to start calling me Regulus. Say Black and most of the house will think you're speaking to them." Regulus grinned up at Severus and watched as the reality seeped in. "At least you won't have to worry about Sirius being there."

Aquila sneered at him. "Combien de fois dois-je vous dire de ne pas mentionner ce nom en ma présence?" Standing, Aquila turns his back to Regulus and stared at his suitcase in the overhead storage. Regulus sighed heavily behind him and Aquila closed his eyes tightly. "He is not worthy of your time or consideration. The imbécile." (How many times must I tell you not to mention that name in my presence?)

"Sirius is still my brother, Aquila."

"He abandoned you."

"He had no choice."

"We all have choices."

"He saved himself."

"At what cost?" This argument was not new and both combatants were tired of the same dance steps. Aquila understood Regulus' compassion, but facts wouldn't change because of feelings. The sooner Aquila could get that strong willed boy to understand, the better. Aquila could hear Regulus grumble under his breath, but ignored him. He closed his eyes. "Tell me Severus, do you know what it is to be the heir of a family; more to the point, a pure blood heir?" Aquila's question was rhetorical. "This is a role Regulus is forced into, one he must learn."

"What are you going on about?" Regulus snaps.

"You are a child, Regulus, naïve and trusting. You have been to the events, you have seen how they manipulate, scheme and deal, but still you do not understand what your fate is. The hell she will throw you into." Aquila's eyes snapped open, heart wrenched in his chest and he gripped his suitcase. "I apologize, Severus. It was not my intention to have a family squabble in your presence."

When the train came to a stop, Aquila didn't wait for a response. He pulled his case down, walked out of the compartment and onto the platform. It wasn't until he was in the Muggle area of King's Cross and faced Orion that he stopped. The pain in Aquila's eyes was blinked away immediately and he nodded quietly first to Orion and then Alphard standing beside him.

Behaving like a petulant child, Aquila turned away from Regulus when he joined them. It wasn't until Severus grabbed Aquila's elbow to steer him towards the exit that he acknowledged anyone. Aquila gave Severus a strained yet grateful nod and followed.

Once out of the station, the three teens and two men took a right to the alley. Orion took Regulus and Alphard took hold of Severus and Aquila. Aquila hated to side apparate but it was much faster and cleaner than the floo system. Swallowing back the bile, Aquila blinked back the nausea and followed his cousin towards hell, known as number 12 Grimmauld Place, the ancestral home of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black.


	6. Chapter 3 - Severus

**Warning reminder:** This story contains minor slash - implied and otherwise.

* * *

**Severus**

Aquila wasn't wrong about Regulus. Regulus was young and impressionable. The usually proud, free spirited Regulus cowered in his father's presence. To be fair, Orion Black - long black hair, peppered with grey, was tied back at the nape of his neck, deep blue eyes and sinister sneer - was a formidable presence and he made sure to intimidate everyone he possibly could.

Alphard Black - short black hair, silver streaked sideburns, and expressive grey eyes - was not to be ignored either. He stood his ground when pressed by Orion and spoke up for Aquila a time or two. The only man who gave Alphard pause was his father, Pollux.

Then there was the shrew, also known as Regulus' mother, Walburga Black. Her screeching voice grated every nerve in Severus' body, causing him to often find solace in the room he shared with Aquila.

Severus quietly watched the interactions between Aquila and Regulus as they played Wizard's Chess. He sat comfortably on the davenport, one arm draped over the the back of sofa, legs crossed, peering over the edge of a book he was reading while they relaxed in the Black's personal library.

Aquila quickly called out his moves, dictating with strength and conviction. His chess pieces didn't hesitate to carry out his demands. Regulus debated over each move, struggled with indecision and allowed his conviction to be swayed by the poor advice given by the chess pieces that begrudgingly did his bidding. It came as no surprise to Severus when he heard Aquila's bored French drawl, "Checkmate."

"What? Where?" His white king pointed with ill-concealed ire at Aquila's black queen, tossing his crown at her feet in defeat. "Oh."

Regulus groaned, sat back on the davenport and buried his head in his hands. Aquila cleared the pieces, broken as well as whole, and grabbed the set to put it back on the shelf. By the time he turned back to his cousin and Severus, Regulus had recovered from his loss and toyed with Severus' thigh, thumb idly moving back and forth. This was something Regulus did often when he was bored or worse, ignored.

Severus looked up from his book and watched the frown that marred Aquila's features. He stared for a silent moment at Regulus' manipulations before clearing his throat to make his exit. "The hour is late. Good night."

Murmuring their goodnights, Severus tried to go back to his book, but the words blurred and the image of Aquila's reaction played for him again. With the added distraction of Regulus, Severus decided to give up on reading for the night. "Severus?"

"Hmm…"

"Aquila had asked you a question - rhetorical at the time - but now I'm curious if you have an opinion or answer. Do you know what it's like for a pureblood heir?" Regulus turned on the sofa - right leg bent, his right hand replaced by his left on Severus' thigh - and waited for his response.

Severus lowered the book he had been holding, placing it on his lap and gazed at Regulus' hand, noting it traveled higher on his thigh. "I'm assuming your attentions have something to do with this line of question."

Regulus bit his lip in contemplation, his hand stilled. The boy's voice was oddly breathless. "Yes."

"I see." He met Regulus' gaze with his own steady obsidian hooded eyes, he could deny his reaction but it would do no good as the tent in his trousers was answer enough. Still, he was a guest in this home and one did not make advances on the underaged heir to the house. Reality washed over Severus, Regulus is only fourteen. Severus gently removed Regulus' hand. "You're required to produce a suitable heir. More does not concern me. The hour is late, Black. If you have further questions, they can wait until tomorrow."

The flash of emotions danced over his features, Regulus turned away from Severus to hide them. "Right. G'night, Severus."

"Hmm..." Severus doesn't wait to see if Regulus would follow; it would be better if he didn't.

With his mind reeling, sifting through Regulus' emotions, Severus slipped into the dimly lit room he shared with Aquila and closed the door behind him. He leaned back against the closed door with a soft thunk, eyes closed and took a few calming breaths.

"Merde!" The strangled word followed by shuffling sounds of fabric took Severus by surprise.

Severus' eyes snapped open and he looked questioningly at Aquila. His brows furrowed at the sight of him: Aquila was panting, shirtless, his sheets bunched in front of him in clenched fists. Only that wasn't what confused Severus. It was the odd look of guilt, the sheen of sweat that glistened in the candlelight across Aquila's muscular, smooth chest and, even more suspicious, Aquila wouldn't look him in the eye. Severus took a step closer, worry in his eyes. "What-"

"Do not ask me! You know very well..." Aquila didn't finish his sentence. He growled in frustration and flopped back on his bed, releasing his grip on his sheets, one bare arm flung over his eyes.

Stepping closer, Severus' dark gaze swept over Aquila. Realization hits him when he notes the bare hip exposed under the sheet. The strangled groan breaks him from his thoughts, "Stop, Severus. You are his, as much as I wish it were not so, so I will not pursue you and risk hurting Regulus."

"Explain to me how I belong to anyone." Severus folded his arms across his chest, his heart racing as his temperature rose. He wasn't sure if he was more upset or excited about what he walked in on. If he was even more honest with himself, he wasn't sure how he felt about anything. Emotions weren't his strong suit and he tempered them with anger, the one emotion he knew well.

Aquila moved his arm from his eyes to prop his head up and moved his sheet to expose himself to Severus' gaze. His breath hitched at the sight of Aquila's nudity, the stiffened erection daring him to react. "You are Regulus' paramour." Aquila's fingertips slip up his thigh, along his side to come to rest at his chest. Severus hadn't meant to watch its ascent, but was compelled to by the motion.

He blinked. Paramour? Regulus' paramour? "What? I'm no such thing." Severus shook his head and crossed the room to his own bed, effectively putting distance between them and keeping his eyes from wandering where they shouldn't. With trembling hands, Severus begins undressing in order to change into his night clothes, making sure to keep his back to Aquila. "Why would you think I am?"

"The way he touches you, the way you touch him back. You are his paramour, no?"

"No, he doesn't need a paramour. Regulus is a pureblood heir. He should be betrothed to some other pureblood to make pureblood babies." Severus mentally cursed his sudden lack of eloquence.

"That is why he needs you and why I want you."

Severus' closed his eyes, his heart skipped a beat or two. He wasn't sure how many times since his heart sped up immediately afterwards. "Why? Explain this to me."

"As the heir we must be diligent about who we lie with before we are married. It is the heir's responsibility to assure no child is conceived prior to marriage. So we bed a man, never a woman until marriage."

The concept made him pause, Severus tilted his head, "Why not simply bed the one you're betrothed to?"

Aquila eased Severus' shirt off his shoulders, Severus stiffened at the contact. He hadn't even heard him get off the bed. Aquila brushed his lips along Severus' neck, nipping at the shell of his ear. "Simple, she would not give up her virginity before marriage. Not even to her betrothed at the risk of being turned away and the shame of being exposed as a harlot. Betrothal is then denied the woman and she is an outcast to all. The man is then free to marry another."

His breath was hot on Severus exposed skin. Severus leaned back, reveling in the feel of skin against skin. Aquila continued speaking between kisses, his hands gripped Severus' hips. "You, Severus, are a strong, clever, sexy young man. Your voice makes me quiver with want." For emphasis, Aquila jerked on Severus' hips and bucked into him. Aquila nipped at his neck, behind Severus' ear. "The paramour serves a purpose: he eases natural urges, needs and desires."

Tentatively, Severus reached for Aquila, twisting to face him. A moan was wrenched from them both when lips collided in an awkward kiss full of teeth and tongue. "I can't be... I've never..."

"Mmmm... good." Divesting Severus of the rest of his clothes, Aquila eases him onto his bed. He slipped between Severus' thighs, being careful not to smother the smaller teen under his weight. "Frottement, mon beau Severus." Moving his hips, rubbing their bodies together, their moans were lost in kisses. "Friction, rubbing, strong, long fingered hands can touch, squeeze-" Aquila gasped when Severus proved he could indeed squeeze.


	7. Chapter 4

**AN:** All French dialogue is taken from Google Translate. I apologize if the grammar/spelling is incorrect.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Aquila ambled down Diagon Alley with his hands folded behind him. Regulus laughed and joked with Severus and Alphard, without a care in the world. He noted how Severus stiffened when Regulus touched him and a small smile stole across his face. Aquila kept quiet, things between he and Regulus were still stilted since their spat on the train. Not that he was overly concerned, the Christmastide gift Aquila had for Regulus would surely win him over and Regulus was too kind hearted to hold a grudge for long.

"You're in a chipper mood." Alphard nudged Aquila and joined him behind the other two.

Slowly blinking once, Aquila lifted his emerald gaze to meet Alphard's grey amused eyes. "It is Christmastide, Alphard. It is not a time for anger. Unless, of course, it is geared towards an imbécile such as Oncle Pollux."

"Careful, Aquila. My father is a powerful man and can have spies everywhere." Aquila smirked, noting Alphard cautioned him and didn't correct him.

"Noted." Aquila watched Severus with a hunger he didn't know he had in him; he couldn't help himself. The young man had confidence and strength, grace beyond his years and a hidden knowledge behind those deep obsidian pools. Severus appeared relaxed as the group traveled from store to store. He peered in windows and listened attentively as Regulus made purchases and carried on about this item or that. Severus knew Aquila watched, he had to, because on several occasions he would look at him and smirk knowingly at the blatant desire in Aquila's eyes. "Alphard, I need to stop in Flourish and Blotts."

"Oh? More shopping, cousin? I thought you finished." Alphard stood beside Aquila, watching the reflection of the teen as he peered through the quidditch supply store window at Severus and Regulus.

"On second thought, they will not have what I want. I need a gift, Alphard. I need to go into Knockturn Alley to visit Borgin and Burkes." Aquila could feel his heart lodged in his throat as he witnessed Regulus possessively grab Severus' wrist and whisper intimately with lips brushing against the shell of his ear. He didn't wait for a response from Alphard. Aquila turned on his heel and stormed down the alley, his robes billowing in his wake.

In his emotional jealous haze, he missed Alphard call his name but he didn't miss the hand that grabbed his arm firmly, forcing him to stop. "Breathe, cousin. It will do you no good to rush about like an emotional schoolgirl, and over the affections of Regulus' paramour no less." Alphard tsked, half mocking half horrified by Aquila's behavior.

Aquila closed his eyes tightly, hands in fists, his voice a strangled whisper when he spat, "Severus is not his paramour, he is _mine_."

"Does Regulus know?" The grip tightened on Aquila's arm when he didn't answer. Aquila shook his head, fingernails dug into his palms. Alphard's voice dropped dangerously low, "Regulus wants him. It is obvious. Do not pursue Severus. I will not warn you again. If Father hears word of this; he would have you pay for your insolence."

"The heart wants what it wants, how do I deny it?"

"That isn't your heart, Aquila. That is your hormones, your cock will get you in trouble. So do us both a favor and think with your other head before you lose both!"

Alphard released the hold on Aquila's arm. Aquila wasted no time distancing himself from the others and strode with confidence to Borgin and Burkes. The door creaked when opened and closed with a distinct click, wards rising immediately. Aquila briefly closed his eyes as the magic swept over him, caressing him like an intimate lover. His eyes snapped open and he sneered at the greasy, stooping man behind the counter staring warily back.

There were no other shoppers at the moment, so Aquila didn't bother to be discreet. The wards would be enough to keep him safe while he shopped. "I am in need of a book." His words were concise, clipped and hinted at his French accent.

The elderly man gripped the counter with both hands and leaned forward with a crooked sneer. "We ain't Flourish and Blotts, _boy_. You want a book, go-"

"Do not insult my intelligence." Aquila didn't bother allowing him to finish his thought. "What I require is not something they would offer."

"Is that right?" He peered at Aquila now, only the teen lost interest in him as his eyes fell on a small bookshelf.

Aquila waved off the old man and perused the book titles until he found one that would suffice. He pulled it gingerly from the shelf and a grin spread slowly across his face. "Excellent."

"That's above your abilities-"

"Again with the insults? I can just as easily take my galleons elsewhere, you insipid codger." The sinister sneer cast towards Aquila was not missed by him. Grasping the book firmly in his hand, Aquila strode over, stood before the old man and set the old tome tenderly on the counter. He purposely made eye contact with the man and lashed out, diving relentlessly into his mind, refusing to back away at the dealings he witnessed. Aquila felt his stomach coil but refused to back down and just as quickly as he entered, he left the old man's mind. "No, Mr. Borgin. You will take my coin gladly."

Mr. Borgin's grip on the counter was tight enough to make his knuckles white. "You insufferable child."

"Yes, yes, I will die an unsavory and untimely death, but not by your hands and not today. Now down to business, this book as we both know came to you surprisingly at a bargain." Without preamble, Aquila set down twice the price Mr. Borgin paid to acquire it and walked away, book in hand. At the door he stopped, pulled his wand at the sound of the growl behind him. "Do not test me, Mr. Borgin. My patience is growing thin."

The door opened behind Aquila, but he held his ground. He knew who it was, he had seen him through the glass pane of the door before turning his back to it. "Is there trouble, cousin?"

Recognition was evident in Mr. Borgin's eyes when he noted Alphard's entrance. A wrinkled hand combed back greasy hair, Mr. Borgin straightened as much as possible and spat his words with distaste at both Alphard and Aquila. "No. Take your book and go."

Aquila lowered his wand, smirked and gave Mr. Borgin a stilted nod. "Good day, sir."

Back in the relative safety of Knockturn Alley, Alphard glanced at Aquila. "I'm not sure I want to know what transpired in there."

"I purchased a book, he made twice what he paid even though it was a steal on both accounts." Aquila muttered, tapped the cover and stowed his wand. "I am curious what Abraxas Malfoy would say if he knew his only son sold it for a mere twenty galleons in the first place."

"When did you meet Abraxas?"

"I met him this past summer, courtesy of your brother-in-law." Aquila saw Severus and Regulus moving towards them from the entrance to Knockturn Alley. The dark hungry glint in Severus' eyes spurred him, duty compelled him and he did not falter. Aquila smirked at Alphard, "Lucius is a delectable specimen of a man. Shame he is married. Although his wife has yet to produce an heir, perhaps he is not as committed to his vows. One can only hope."

Aquila's stomach lurched at the sharp intake of breath by Severus, snort from Alphard and boisterous agreement from Regulus. Aquila refused to make eye contact with Severus and quickly looked away from Alphard's approving gaze, opting to face Regulus. "Are you finished shopping yet, cousin? It is so frigid here I have lost feeling in my extremities and that is a most unpleasant feeling."

"You're in England now, Potter." Severus quickly cast a warming charm on Aquila's cloak and Aquila's eyes closed with a slow shiver. The feel of Severus' magic washed over him like a caress. Aquila bit his lip to keep from moaning. "Honestly, how do the French stay warm in the winter months?"

"Stay indoors like decent, educated people would."

"You're a Black now," Alphard nudged him and nodded towards the Leaky Cauldron. "You no longer live in France, you're in England where you belong."

Aquila bit back a sneer and followed along, one hand in his pocket, the other cradling the book. As luck would have it, Aquila slowed his steps as a handsome couple exited Twilfitt and Tatting's. "Un tel hasard la chance de rencontrer deux de ces êtres magnifiques. Bon après-midi, Monsieur et Madame Malfoy." (Such a lucky happenstance to run into two such beautiful beings. Good afternoon, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy.)

Narcissa Malfoy née Black - pale skinned beauty, with soft blue eyes and a lovely blonde coif - graced Aquila with an amused smile. "Bon après-midi, Monsieur Potter. On ne s'attend pas ces formalités de famille." (Good afternoon, Mr. Potter. One does not expect such formalities from family.)

"Ah, mais il serait indigne de l'être informelle avec la femme honorée du beau Lucius." (Ah, but it would be unbecoming to be so informal with the esteemed wife of the handsome Lucius.)

At this Narcissa laughed, her voice trilled delicately in the chilled early evening air. "Vous êtes un flatteur, mais est-ce pour mon bien ou le sien?" (You're such a flatterer, but is it for my benefit or his?)

"La mienne, naturellement." (Mine, naturally.)

"Naturellement!" Narcissa grabbed ahold of his shoulders, leaned forward and air kissed Aquila once on each cheek. Lucius simply raised an eyebrow at the intimate display of familiarity and affection, taking note how she still clung to Aquila's arm.

Aquila chuckled good naturedly before casting his emerald gaze upon Lucius Malfoy - pointed handsome face, with pale blond hair practically devoid of color and stormy grey eyes. "Now, Lucius, surely you can afford to be gracious with family?"

"When in Rome, darling." Narcissa waved off any objection Lucius may care to express.

"First, we are not in Rome, we're in Diagon Alley, London. Second, we're British, tone it down a bit. Lastly, if I aptly read your cousin's desires, he'd rather take liberties with me than you." Lucius kept eye contact with Aquila during the whole exchange.

Neither admitting nor denying what Lucius said, Aquila changed the subject as the others in his party were standing behind him having witnessed the whole disturbing display. "You know my cousins, Alphard and Regulus Black and dear Severus Snape."

Narcissa smiled beautifully, her charm and demeanor the epitome of class. "Uncle Alphard, Regulus, what are you two doing with this rapscallion?"

She playfully nudged Aquila who promptly feigned innocence. "Moi?"

"Lovely as always, Cissy." Alphard grinned at Narcissa, taking her gloved hand from Aquila's arm and kissing the back of it with a soft brush of lips.

Aquila bit the inside of his lip to keep from shivering at the look from those smoldering grey hooded eyes. He could feel the touch, the prod, the gentle nudge in his mind. With a twitch of his lips, Aquila immediately envisioned the events of last night replacing Severus with Lucius. The two intertwined, naked, sweaty bodies were writhing together, his head thrown back moaning.

Perhaps he played the game too well. Lucius gripped his cane, licked his lips and broke visual contact with great reluctance ignoring the light sheen of sweat that broke out across his forehead. Narcissa clutched Lucius' arm, nails dug in viciously that matched her strained smile. "Severus asked you a question."

Lucius blinked at Narcissa, brows furrowed as if he momentarily forgot where he was. "Severus?" He looked at the young man questioningly.

"I asked after your father. Has his health improved?"

"Yes, thank you for asking. He's…" Lucius glanced at Aquila before looking again at Severus, "improved."

With her arm entwined with his, Narcissa took charge of the situation. "We need to get back to him, actually. Good Christmastide to you all."

"Right you are, love." Lucius graced his wife with a smile, "Happy Yuletide."

Aquila raised an eyebrow, "Yuletide? Are you German?"

Narcissa laughs, "Any excuse for drinking and presents."

"Speaking of excuses for drink, we'll be celebrating Hogmanay. You are all welcome at Malfoy Manor." Lucius made eye contact with Aquila, his nostrils flared. "Don't be late."

Lucius walked off with Narcissa in tow. The four watched silently until they were out of earshot and Alphard grabbed Aquila by the arm and pulled him closer. He hissed through clenched teeth. "What was that all about?"

Aquila chanced a glance at Severus, his obsidian gaze was guarded and hurt. He sagged against his cousin. "His legilimens caught me by surprise."

"Nonsense, Dorea taught you. We talked about this." Alphard groaned and stared at Severus before rounding on his cousin again. "You didn't. Dammit Aquila you're fifteen for fuck's sake. Legilimens is not something you toy with and Lucius Malfoy is a grown man." His voice lowered, his grip tightened. "He _will _take you, your age will not matter to him."

"I am sorry, Alphard." Aquila swallowed thickly and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Yes, well I dare say you will have a birthday to remember." Alphard dragged Aquila toward the Leaky Cauldron at a fast pace forcing Regulus and Severus to hurry behind them. "I'm taking you home before you do something else utterly stupid. Sometimes I forget that you're just a child."


	8. Chapter 4 - Regulus

**AN:** All French dialogue is taken from Google Translate. I apologize if the grammar/spelling is incorrect.

**Warning reminder:** This story contains minor slash - implied and otherwise.

* * *

**Regulus**

Shopping hadn't gone exactly as Regulus had hoped. Severus was charming as always even if he was occasionally distant. Regulus brushed it off as nerves, they were in public after all; Diagon Alley to be precise. As he thought of their trip his mind naturally followed the day to its inevitable end. The encounter with the Malfoys was definitely unexpected. Although if Regulus was honest, he was looking forward to Hogmanay at the Manor.

Regulus looked over at Severus who was buried in a book again. Perhaps if he plied his friend with a few glasses of firewhiskey… Hmm, yes. Regulus is most definitely looking forward to Hogmanay. Which brought to mind the traditions of the Scottish celebration; namely that a person with black hair carried a gift of coal, salt, black bun, shortbread and whiskey crosses the threshold at midnight for good luck. The four of them had black hair, but the way he looked at Aquila, Lucius obviously expected him to be the first one to cross his threshold. "Kreacher!"

With a soft pop, the house elf appeared before him and bowed low, "Master Regulus called, sir. What can Kreacher be doing for master?"

"Do you have a recipe for black bun?"

Kreacher tilted his head and thought carefully, "Black bun is a rich fruit cake is it not, master?"

"It is." Aquila walked into the room and took a seat beside Regulus, "Or a Christmas cake."

The house elf peered at Aquila and then nodded to Regulus, "Yes, master Regulus. Kreacher be having a recipe fer Christmas cake."

"Knew I could count on you, Kreacher! So just how long does it take to make the uh, Christmas cake?"

"Twelve hours, master Regulus, sir."

"Excellent! I will need four of them and four shortbread for Hogmanay." Regulus grinned unabashedly at Aquila, only to blink in confusion when Aquila shuddered.

"Hogman…"

"Hogmanay, December 31st, Kreacher. We need them well before ten that evening, they're a gift so do me proud."

Kreacher nodded quickly, ears flapping wildly, "Yes, master. Kreacher be doing just that." With a small pop of sound, Kreacher was gone, leaving the three teens alone in the library.

"I do not want to go."

"You _have _to go, Aquila. If you don't go I can't go!" Regulus gave his cousin the most blatant, pleading eyes he could possibly conjure. If they didn't go, he would miss his chance to seduce Severus. Aquila groaned and slouched on the couch, burying his face in his hands. Regulus was confused. He wrapped his arm around his cousin's shoulders. "You don't really have a choice. Lucius practically ordered you to go. He's expecting you."

He looked at Regulus with what could only be described is fear and shock, "You really do not get it." Regulus could be wrong in his assessment, but his tone definitely registered shock.

"Get _what_? We were invited to a party. Right? I mean, that's... Aquila? Isn't that what happened?" Regulus frowned, he looked across the room at Severus who scowled at the book in his hands. "Qui?"

"Vous êtes tellement innocente et naïve, ma cousine chérie." (You are so innocent and naïve, my darling cousin.)

"Stop it. Stop talking to me like I'm a kid. I'm a bloody heir. Dammit, Qui, what's wrong?"

"That is the problem, Regulus. You are the heir but you are still a child." Before Regulus could argue, Aquila continued, "Il prendra ma virginité, mon innocence." (He will take my virginity, my innocence.)

"Your… but why?"

"Because he can, mon cher. He is Lucius bloody fucking Malfoy."

Regulus jumped up, "You're a Black! Our family has been around a sight longer than theirs. He can't-"

"No, I am a Potter and he can." Aquila sounded so despondent, so lost already that it broke Regulus' heart. Aquila didn't look at Severus. The whole time he just spoke to Regulus as if Severus wasn't in the room. Severus didn't speak either for that matter but then, he wasn't a pureblood. Regulus realized there wasn't much Severus could do for his cousin.

Aquila tugged on Regulus' hand and he tumbled back onto the couch. His cousin curled into him, hid his face in Regulus' chest and Regulus held him, rocked him, cooed and comforted him. "What about Uncle Alphard? Is there anything he can do?"

"Alphard will not help me. He will simply remind me that this is of my own doing." His voice was muffled by Regulus' shirt. "What really frightens me is who else may be there."

"Why? Who might be there?"

Severus stared at him, their eyes clashed and he spoke at last, "The Dark Lord."

Regulus blinked. The whole time Severus hadn't spoken, he finally opens his mouth and _that _is what he had to say? Regulus shook his head, his voice was choked, "I don't want to meet him. I'm not ready. It… it's too soon."

"If what was said this afternoon is true and Aquila's birthday is coming, then he will be ready to meet him. He will be old enough to begin the courtship." Severus finally looked at the trembling form clutching Regulus. "That's why Lucius invited me to the Manor for the holiday. My birthday is in January and I will be sixteen. That is when it begins in earnest. By your seventeenth birthday you're prepared and ready to earn your mark."

The library was instantly quiet once Severus explained things to Regulus. Each teen was lost in their own thoughts. Regulus held on tighter to his cousin. They're just over a year apart in age, that means Regulus is next. That is what his mother had in store for him, that is what she wanted of him and why she insisted he came home for the holiday. Regulus closed his eyes and sighed heavily.

Kreacher popped back into the library and spoke quickly. "Dinner time, master. The mistress is be calling you down now."

"Thank you, Kreacher. We will be down shortly." Regulus gently kissed the top of his cousin's head. "Clean up, Qui. You don't want them to see you this way."

Aquila pulled away and nodded. Without a word he left the library leaving Severus with Regulus. Severus closed his book and stood from the overstuffed arm chair, but he didn't walk out. "Now do you understand, Regulus? Now do you see what he has been trying to warn you of?"

Regulus searched Severus' dark eyes for a sign of hope and found none. The deep pools drowned him in the hopelessness of his destiny. Regulus shuddered, it rocked his whole body and made his knees weak. "What can I do, Severus?"

Severus held his hand out to Regulus and he took it gladly, moving forward until he could lay his head on Severus' shoulder. There was a year's age difference between the two teens, yet they were of similar height and Regulus was broader. "You will do what must be done, Regulus."

A shudder escapes as reality seeps in. "You're right. I have no choice. It is what is expected of me."

"You will not be alone."

Regulus lifted his head from Severus' shoulder. Walburga's screeching could be heard, halting any further conversation. "Come on, the witch of the house is calling."


	9. Chapter 5

**Warning reminder:** This story contains minor slash - implied and otherwise.

* * *

Without his bidding, his mind flashed two days ago in Diagon Alley; Alphard was right, he played the game and now the consequences were his. A small groan bubbled in his chest before he could stop it. He refused to let his impending 'doom' ruin the day.

Aquila blinked back sleep as he became more aware of his surroundings and frowned at the wall before him. There was a foreign warmth in his bed. Aquila went to sleep alone, but that was definitely a body pressed intimately against him, an arm wrapped firmly around his waist. Aquila tried to move and earned a grunt and a tightening of the arm around his body. He caught the scent of mint and teatree; Aquila grinned sleepily and snuggled into his embrace.

"Stop squirming and go back to sleep." The hour was still early; Aquila would grant him a few more minutes of rest. Contrary to his request, he drew nearer to Aquila. His breath was hot against Aquila's skin, voice deeper than usual and marginally slurred from sleep, "I had a nightmare."

"Do you wish to discuss it?" He felt Regulus nod. Aquila rolled over onto his back and pulled his cousin into him. Regulus curled into his side immediately, rested his head on Aquila's shoulder, his leg and arm wrapped tightly around his body. With a kiss to his temple, Aquila prompted his cousin. "Tell me."

Regulus shuddered as he inhaled, Aquila's arms tightening around him. "There was a man, in the shadows. He was hidden; all I saw was red eyes and could feel he was evil. I couldn't see him, but I knew he was watching me. I could feel his power, cold, clawing. There was only one dim light in the area, like a cave, a wet cave. I could hear water, or felt it, but I wasn't drowning… yet. I fought my way to the light, but it was too late, the creatures that came for me…" He whimpered and nuzzled closer. Aquila held him tighter, fingers running up and down his spine. "I was alone. I kept calling for you, but you weren't there. Those creatures, they pulled me down, I could feel myself drowning."

"You are not alone, mon cher. I am here for you."

They laid together in silence, sharing warmth and comfort. Regulus nodded off after a while and Aquila continued to slide his fingers along his spine. Regulus shifted, grunted and tugged absently at Aquila's choice of sleepwear. "Do you always sleep in your boxers?"

Chuckling softly, Aquila's words were spoken in Regulus' hair. "Oui, mon cher."

Regulus lifted his head and rested his chin on Aquila's shoulder. Regulus kept his eyes open with great effort, a sleepy smirk planted on his lips. "No wonder you're always cold."

Aquila huffed and swatted his cousin feebly, "It is more comfortable than those pyjamas you are so fond of."

With a thoughtful hum, Regulus nuzzled into neck again. "Hmm..."

"Hmm? Something weighs on your mind." Aquila's prodding gained no immediate results. Aquila tried again, "What bothers you?"

"It's not important." Regulus kissed his cousin's cheek. "Happy Christmastide, Qui."

Regulus pushed back the duvet and swung his legs out of bed, letting his feet hit the cold floor. "Regulus," Aquila grabbed him around the waist, pulling him back into bed. They landed awkwardly, but Aquila wouldn't relinquish the hold he had on his cousin. Regulus sighed and struggled. Aquila was determined to understand. With entangled limbs, Aquila pinned Regulus under his weight. "What is it, Regulus? What have I done to offend you?"

"It's embarrassing."

"Must I torture you?"

"You wouldn't!"

Aquila tickled Regulus' sides causing the teen to laugh, buck and squirm. Aquila stopped tickling his cousin immediately and inhaled sharply. He licked his lips, closed his eyes and admitted breathlessly his mistake, "That backfired."

Regulus grinned sheepishly and squirmed again, "Sorry."

"You are not, espiègle renarde."

He laid still and blinked, "I don't know that one."

Aquila chuckled and nipped Regulus' ear with his teeth, "Impish vixen."

Laughing breathlessly, Regulus turned his head to free his ear from Aquila's ministrations. He stared across the room to the other bed and the still body within. "Severus is still sleeping."

He eased between Regulus' thighs, supported his torso on his forearms to give him more breathing room and joined him in watching the still figure across the room. "Non, he listens."

Regulus bit his lip and strained to see in the dim early morning light, the sun struggled to make its presence known. "How can you be sure?"

"Because, mon petit lutin," Aquila knew he should move, but didn't dare, not yet. He was still too excited and didn't want to frighten his cousin, "that is what I would do if you were in bed with him."

Regulus groaned, Aquila twitched, "Don't tease me, Qui. Severus doesn't want me. He would never take me in his bed."

Fascinated with the innocence of Regulus, Aquila shook his head and tsked, "You're young and pure. Perhaps you need to see a different paramour, one that doesn't care about your age."

"I don't want anyone else."

"You say this as you lie with me in my bed."

"It's not the same, Qui. I want Severus."

"Of course you do. Severus is most desirable."

"Damn. I knew you wanted him, too."

"What I want is not important." Aquila ignored the tightness in his chest. Perhaps Regulus wasn't so naïve after all.

"What Severus wants is important."

"Non, nothing else matters. You matter."

"He wants you. Doesn't he?" Aquila had no idea what Severus wanted, but the conversation was something Aquila didn't want. Not at that moment, maybe never. He pulled away from Regulus, or tried to. Regulus wrapped his legs around his waist and gripped his shoulder with one hand, his hair with the other and held him. "Tell me."

"Je ne sais pas." Aquila didn't bother to hide the hitch in his voice. He dropped his head onto Regulus' shoulder afraid to look at him and see the hurt in his eyes.

Regulus dropped his legs but held Aquila. "You're handsome, Qui. Of course he wants you and not me."

"No, Regulus. You are the beautiful one. Your pure heart and-"

"Stop it," Regulus tightened his grip in Aquila's hair.

"Release me, Regulus." Aquila surprised them both when he moaned. "You are so-"

"Don't say it again, Aquila. I'm not too young." Regulus' voice dropped. "I have…" He moved his hips cautiously, "urges."

"Take care of them then." Aquila moved to pull away again but Regulus refused to let go, "What more do you want from me?"

Regulus bit his lip and shook his head, "I… I don't know…"

"Release is what you want, mon cher, not me. You will find someone, but don't worry; everyone starts out clumsy, fumbling and awkward. Just remember, touch and friction feels good and will serve you well until it is time to take your wife." Against his better judgement, Aquila looked over at Severus' bed. He bit back the moan that threatened to leave him at the sight of Severus watching them with those beautiful obsidian eyes so full of blatant desire. Aquila looked back at Regulus and smiled at the wide eyed boy. Aquila flicked teasingly at Regulus' pajama shirt aiming for his small nipples.

Regulus gasped at the contact and stared intently at Aquila, "Bloody hell."

"You try it." Regulus reached for Aquila who hissed and gripped the pillow tightly. "On you, mon cher. How will you know if it is good if you do it to me?"

"Oh." Regulus blushed and looked awkward. Aquila tsked and made quick work of his buttons using one hand, the back of his fingers brushed against the soft flesh of Regulus' chest. Aquila ignored the shiver from his young cousin. Regulus looked thoughtful as he contemplated what he wanted to say. "How… I mean you say that you're a… you know… virgin. So you haven't. I mean…"

"Virginity is what you believe it to be. For me, it means no man has entered my body, nor have I done so to another." He laughed at his cousin's blush and eased Regulus' shirt open, allowing skin to skin contact. "I grew up in France, where bodies are the most natural thing and are shown, touched, worshipped. Not hidden in shame like here. All bodies are beautiful, mon cher." Aquila ghosted his fingertips along Regulus' ribs, eliciting delicious noises from the teen. "I have done… things, intimate things with boys. All boys are curious, no?"

Regulus nodded wordlessly, cheeks washed in shades of red but he refused to look away in embarrassment. Aquila felt his hammering heart against his fingertips. "Here." Aquila took Regulus' hand in his and placed it on his own chest. "Close your eyes and feel." He looked over to Severus and wasn't disappointed to note him watching Regulus' progress.

"I feel stupid."

"How does your body feel?"

"Okay?" Regulus opened his eyes and looked up at Aquila.

A smile graced Aquila's features and his fingers ghosted lower along Regulus' belly eliciting a shiver and a moan. "And this, my dear cousin, is where I leave this matter to you and your future paramour." He leaned forward and kissed Regulus' forehead.

Aquila crawled out of bed, untangling their bodies as he went. He knew Regulus was watching and refused to hide his body's reaction to their previous position and conversation. From his own bed, he went directly to Severus, pulled the duvet away and straddled the teen. Aquila pushed him back into the pillow. Their lips crashed violently with want until the need for air won out. Severus fisted Aquila's hair and with a moan, pulled him in for another kiss.

Breathlessly Aquila pulled back, eased from the bed and helped Severus to stand with him. With a rueful grin, Aquila wrapped his arms around Severus. The two teens embraced, Severus ran fingers down Aquila's back, buried his nose in the crook of Aquila's neck and listened to the soft murmurs whispered to him, "Regulus is the heir. He is the future of the Black family. I am bound by this house, this family and my duty to protect him, prepare him, and teach him. I have been negligent and blinded by my own selfish wants, my desire for you. Shamefully I had to be reminded of my duty. On the evening of my birthday I will pay for my insolence. This includes denying you and urging you to go with him."

Severus stiffened, "What about what I want?"

Aquila tightened his grip and kissed Severus' temple. "Power, Severus. Those who have it dictate and rule over us. This has always been so. I am duty bound, you are not. I can only encourage you on his behalf." He cupped Severus' face to raise his gaze to meet his own. "Never think that I do not desire you, mon beau Severus."

Ignoring his trembling hands, Aquila brushed his lips across Severus' jaw and unbuttoned his pajama shirt. He slid his hands up Severus' slender chest, pushed the black fabric from his shoulders exposing smooth pale skin in the early morning light. "You are so exquisite."

When Aquila turned Severus to face Regulus, they leaned into each other, Severus' back against Aquila's chest. Aquila placed a soft kiss on Severus' shoulder and watched Regulus' reaction. Aquila's fingers slipped down Severus' pale chest and traced along the dark dusting of hair from his navel to his trousers. Aquila felt his betrayal to them both and it made him physically ill. His breathing was shallow, his heart raced, his body trembled and his voiced hitched when he whispered to Severus. "He will be good to you. Go to him, l'amant."

Aquila basically pushed Severus forward as he stumbled away from him. He couldn't watch, he couldn't be there any longer, not in the same room. Turning on the ball of his foot, Aquila practically ran into the adjoining bathroom and closed the door. He heard one of them say his name, but he didn't dare pause to see who or for what purpose.

This wasn't how Aquila imagined spending Christmastide day. He suddenly felt very alone, lonelier than he ever imagined he could.

The shared bathroom had three doors, one opened to Aquila's room on the opposite side to Regulus' room and the third into the hall. Aquila continued through the bathroom into Regulus' room and looked for something to wear. Pulling on trousers - that were a bit tight and too short - and a jumper, he combed his fingers through his hair and left through Regulus' bedroom door.

He wandered down stairs and made his way to the kitchen. The house was surprisingly quiet, not that Aquila noticed. His mind was reeling and he had no control over his fate. This wasn't the way. Not his way anyhow. He dropped his long frame into one of the chairs around the kitchen table, held his head in his hands and almost jumped with surprise when a cuppa appeared before him. "Biscuits, Kreacher."

Kreacher didn't respond with words, he only grunted and brought what Aquila asked for before he went about his business. Without looking up, Aquila grinned; it was an improvement. Usually Kreacher ignored him completely. Aquila held the cup cradled in his palms, willing the warmth to spread to his breaking heart. Carefully he lifted the warm aromatic drink to his lips and sipped it. "Is the Daily Prophet here yet?"

Another grunt and the paper was set on the table before him. Aquila had no real desire to read, but knew it would be better to distract himself rather than imagine what those two were up to... alone... in the bedroom... on his bed... half naked.

"Merde!" Aquila jumped from the chair, knocking it over. Aquila was drenched in hot tea, the shattered tea cup in pieces on the table and he didn't have his wand. It was on the nightstand... in his room... next to his bed. Aquila sighed heavily and made his way back upstairs to the shared bathroom.

Ignoring his own anxieties, Aquila stripped and stood in the shower. He couldn't hear anything coming from his room with the water running. He washed his hair vigorously and held his head under the running water, the heat easing his tense muscles. His soap - scented with sandalwood and vanilla - lathered smoothly over his skin, filling his senses. His soap lathered hands drifted over his skin with automatic movements, his mind stubbornly returned to Severus.

"Hey."

Aquila jumped in surprise and turned wide eyed before he could school his features. He set his soap down and rinsed. "Yes?"

"I'm just curious if you're ready to open gifts yet." Regulus stood holding the shower curtain open to speak with Aquila.

He turned the water off and grabbed a towel. "If that is what you want, Regulus."

"Your room is more comfortable." Regulus dropped the curtain and walked to his room, leaving Aquila in the bathroom where he closed his eyes and tightly gripped the towel with clenched fists.

Taking a few deep breaths, Aquila forced himself to focus. Quickly he dried his hair, ran the towel over his body then wrapped it around his waist. His heart was racing, but he walked with forced casualness into his room and stopped before his wardrobe and dropped his towel, allowing it to pool at his feet. Slipping on clean pants and clean trousers, Aquila heard Regulus come back in as he eased into his shirt.

Aquila grabbed the two gifts he left hidden in the wardrobe and closed the door before making his way to his bed. He grabbed his wand and pointed it at the items and caste finite incantatem.

"Is that…" Regulus was immediately beside him staring or more accurately gaping.

"Yes, like it?"

"And it's mine?"

"Non, it is mine. I just show it to you to tease you." Aquila handed Regulus the newest racing broom available, the Nimbus 1001. "Enjoy."

Regulus clutched the broom in one arm and Aquila in the other. "Thank you!"

"You are quite welcome." Aquila looked at Severus with a tentative smile. "I have never been good at wrapping gifts. Disillusionment charms work so much better."

"Thank you." Severus stared at the book before he took it from him. He picked up the plain wrapped package from the foot of his bed. "So what's this then?"

Aquila shrugged, "That was your gift before I knew what I wanted to give you."


	10. Chapter 5 - Severus

**Warning reminder:** This story contains minor slash - implied and otherwise.

* * *

**Severus**

Severus was panting, he couldn't help it. His raging erection throbbed, begging for release. His heart hammered in his chest and he had broken out in a cold sweat. Damn Aquila for getting him so worked up and then walking away. His trembling legs wouldn't support him any more. He backed up until he stumbled onto his bed.

He closed his eyes tightly in a desperate attempt to calm his raging libido, but he kept seeing Aquila's practically nude sculpted body and hearing his taunting innuendos of want and desire. Severus bit his lip to keep from moaning.

"Qui said," Regulus startled Severus out of his reverie, but stopped talking when he jumped. Severus' eyes snapped open and he choked back a moan at the sight of Regulus kneeling innocently between his thighs.

"_What_?" Severus hadn't meant to snap at the teen. The guilt pierced him when Regulus recoiled. He cleared his throat and tried again, his voice was hoarse and filled with raw emotion. "I'm sorry, what… what were you going to say?"

Regulus bit his lip and firmly placed his palms on Severus' knees. "Qui said release is what I wanted. I think we could both use it right now." He slid his hands high on Severus' thighs, watching him. Severus could feel the want curl in his belly; his body twitched with anticipation and he gripped the bedding. His body was so ready for release, he ached for it. If only Aquila hadn't run out of the room and left him with his cousin.

"Potter said a lot of things." His words were rushed and breathless; Severus swallowed thickly. His eyes widened when Regulus slid up his body and straddled Severus' lap, lowering to nestle their hips together. Severus closed his eyes tightly and moaned at the contact. "Reg-"

"Shhh," Regulus brushed his lips across Severus'. "Keep your eyes closed and pretend I'm him."

"No, I couldn't. It isn't right." He knew it was wrong, he knew it. Everything inside him screamed at the wrongness. But the soft lips that nibbled at his neck, ran across his jaw said otherwise. Severus didn't stop him. Severus kept his eyes closed and leaned forward, seeking to brush his lips in a soft kiss. The moan it elicited fueled his passion. He wanted more, craved Aquila and kissed more passionately. Tongue and teeth clashed, Severus bruised the lips offered to him.

Severus blocked out any rational thought and reacted. He wrapped his fingers through Aquila's black hair, grabbing a handful and yanking his head back to expose his neck. Aquila's yelp spurred his excitement and he suckled, licked and kissed his neck. His free hand was drawn up Aquila's side so his thumb could flick Aquila's nipple. The response was immediate and he pinched, pulled and twisted until he heard the whimpers he craved.

Friction, he needed it. Aquila would be demanding it, but he was still. Severus throbbed painfully and bit his shoulder, "Move," Why wasn't Aquila moving? "For fuck's sakes, don't make me beg."

Aquila was startled into movement, sliding his hips in an awkward grind. Severus frowned and bit down, sucking harder, marking him. This wasn't right. Aquila was never hesitant, always assured, attentive and considerate. This was clumsy and jerky; mint and teatree. Severus groaned in despair.

"Take me." The request, the plea, the offer startled him and Severus gasped. Aquila _never_ said those words to him before. He never offered _that_. No, that was a line they never crossed but then they've only been together a short time and…

Severus groaned, his heart clenched in pain and rejection. Regulus. Trembling, horrified, Severus forced his eyes open and looked at the younger teen. The guilt churned in his stomach. "No, Regulus."

He eased Regulus off his lap, "Sev, please."

His voice was so raw; Severus didn't recognize it coming from his own lips, "I can't. It wouldn't be right."

The hurt in the younger teen's eyes almost undid Severus but he just couldn't cross that line. There was a reason Aquila put it there and Severus wasn't going to ignore it, no matter how tempting. "Because I'm not _him_."

The words stung as if he'd been slapped. "No, Regulus." Severus held his wrist when Regulus tried to move away. "That is something I wouldn't have done with him either."

Severus helped Regulus onto his bed, eased his body between the younger boy's parted thighs and kissed him tenderly. This time he refused to close his eyes, this time Severus moved his hips eliciting moans and this time he was attentive of Regulus' needs.


	11. Chapter 5 - Regulus

**Regulus**

Something was different. When they came down to supper it was as obvious as a slap in the face. Regulus paused, his eyes swept the room, but he couldn't quite put his finger on what was different, wrong or out of place. He should have been cautious, but he didn't have much time; well, he did, but he didn't have the patience. "Grandfather, where is Uncle Alphard?"

Pollux hissed at him. "Don't waste my time talking about that idiot, boy." The Black patriarchmoved to the head of the table and eased his aging body into his chair. Pollux snarled expectantly as the others quickly took their seats. He watched his parents take their seats. That is when things clicked and fell into place for Regulus.

Regulus grabbed Aquila's wrist as he attempted to pass and turned wide eyed at him. Aquila frowned in confusion but glanced quickly at the table, noting the changed seating. Pollux was at the head of the table as always with Orion at his left. Then things were wrong. Alphard wasn't on Pollux's right per usual, instead there sat a very smug Walburga. Aquila nodded towards the empty chair beside Orion and Regulus moved to take his seat. Aquila didn't hesitate, walked around the table and sat beside Walburga.

Severus moved to follow Aquila to his customary seat during this holiday, "Boy, don't you have eyes?" Walburga pointed with glee at the seat beside Regulus.

He paused for only a moment and nodded, "As you wish." Severus dutifully sat beside Regulus.

The power shift was obvious; the comment from his grandfather now made sense, but where was Alphard and why was he no longer on Grandfather's right? Why was Alphard placed below even a guest? Regulus took his napkin and placed it on his knee. He casually slid his hand onto Severus' knee beside him. The table was quiet, he didn't look around at the others, his mind was reeling, but the gentle squeeze of his hand from Severus gave him enough confidence.

"Grandfather," Regulus waited until Pollux acknowledged him with his customary sneer. "While I respect your wish not to have your time wasted, there is a pressing matter in which Uncle… the unspoken one plays a key role."

"Get to the point, boy." Pollux, sharp as ever, peered at Regulus. Pollux always made others squirm and Regulus realized it was his turn.

"Hogmanay. Four were invited to attend and it would not do to show with only three in attendance."

Pollux sniffed, "I still fail to see why I care."

Regulus looked across the way towards Aquila, but he quietly stared at his dinner plate. Aquila wouldn't speak up on his behalf - he was too low in the pecking order. Alphard had always been his champion. Regulus was on his own; he squared his shoulders and leveled his gaze on Pollux. "He will be at the Malfoy Manor where the celebration is to be held. I was under the impression that you lot wanted me to meet him."

"Watch your tone, boy." Pollux grabbed his fork and poked it in Regulus' direction. "I don't like your attitude. Maybe you don't need to go to this party."

With that Pollux impaled his asparagus and bit down on the spear. The others around the table soon joined him in eating. Regulus carefully ate his scalloped potatoes and smirked, "Very well, Grandfather. If that is your wish, I will, of course, comply. Just keep in mind that it was Lucius Malfoy himself that did the inviting and was rather insistent that Aquila be in attendance." He took another bite and looked rather thoughtful as he chewed, ignoring the glaring look from Aquila. "Shame to miss an opportunity to meet the Dark Lord, but as you said-"

Pollux's fist hit the table so hard the glasses rattled. No one jumped, but Regulus did hold his breath until his grandfather spoke. Pollux stabbed a scalloped potato and glared across the table at Regulus, apparently weighing his options and actions carefully. In the end, Pollux groused, "Walburga, find your brother." Regulus swallowed hard when Walburga flashed an angry scowl in his direction. "Now!"

Regulus continued eating as if nothing was amiss when Walburga left the table. He could feel the anger roll off her in waves. He forced the roast down, swallowing hard. He had gotten his way, for now, but at what cost? His mother may have moved up the table in power, but was treated by Pollux in the same demeaning fashion. From the day her first born was sorted into Gryffindor, she had been reduced to doing the bidding of her father and spoken to as if she were nothing more than a house elf.

He breathed easier in the stilted silence that enveloped the room. Regulus chanced a glance at Aquila, but the other boy still refused to look his way.

* * *

AN: Yes I know, 2 updates in a day is so unheard of from me.. well they're both very short so really it's just one, yeah? Besides, this wraps up chapter 5 so we can move the story forward


	12. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Sixteen. It was his sixteenth birthday and he wanted to throw up. Oh now there's a birthday gift. Well it would go right along with what Malfoy had in store for him. Maybe if he got very drunk he could pass out and wake up when it's all over. Sighing heavily he continued to pace before the fireplace. No, he got himself into the mess. He must face the consequences. How can he be an example to Regulus if he ran? He'd be no better than that Black souillure.

"Potter, sit down…" Severus didn't bother to hide his smirk, "while you still can."

Aquila grimaced. "What did I ever see in you, Snape?"

"Now, now, Aquila, you know you can't resist me," Severus purred, and he was right. They both knew it. That didn't mean Aquila would admit anything. Instead, he simply huffed and continued pacing.

"I think I am going to be sick. I feel like I am. I am almost certain of it." Aquila spun around for another pass and came face to face with Severus. His stomach coiled and clenched. Aquila wanted to touch him, hold him, curl up and get lost in him. He stared at those beautiful black eyes and fell into them.

Severus welcomed him, showing him, reminding him of those nights - the few they had shared - wrapped together in each other's embrace. He was forced to relive each moment, each kiss, and each caress. Aquila swallowed hard, his heart pounded in his chest and his hands twitched with the desire to reach out and grab Severus. They had three nights, three wonderful nights together and that would have to last him a lifetime.

Aquila closed his eyes, willing him away. It was meant as a kind gesture, or at least he hoped it was. Either way, it hurt too much to see it. Aquila didn't need a reminder of what he lost; the young man standing in front of him was a constant symbol of his sacrifice.

"I have a birthday gift for you." His voice came from somewhere behind him. Aquila didn't bother turning. He already guessed he wouldn't want whatever it was Alphard had to offer. Alphard was _still_ angry with him.

"It has been over a week. _When_ will you let it go?" Aquila's eyes snapped open, but Severus was already back in his chair, book in hand and pointedly ignoring him. He wheeled around to face Alphard, his exasperation getting the better of him. "I played a dangerous game and lost. Yes, I get it. I am going to pay the consequences. I am man enough to admit when I am wrong. I-"

"Do shut up, Aquila." Alphard held out a small vial of clear liquid.

Aquila stared suspiciously at the vial as if it would jump out at him or worse, it could be poison. Perhaps that was the answer, his way out of this predicament. No, saving him was not Alphard's way. Alphard expected Aquila to go through with tonight. "What is that?"

"Lubricant."

"I hate you."

"Yes, I know. Take it. It will ease the pain." Alphard thrust it at him. Aquila stood and stared at the clear liquid in the vial, noting how the dancing light from the fireplace cast a prism of color on his white shirt. "Now go to your room and get ready to go. We leave in an hour. We must not be late for your big debut."

Clutching the vial in his hand, Aquila glared at Alphard. "Je lassez de votre conseiller inadéquate et non sollicités, mon vieux. Votre présence est seulement tolérée." (I grow weary of your inadequate and unsolicited counsel, old man. Your presence is merely tolerated.)

Alphard sneered. "So quickly you fall."

"Au contraire, Alphard, my loyalties are not in question. It is my duty to look after Regulus and I will not fail. You let your weakness for the Black souillure to color your judgement." Aquila took a calming breath before he continued, "Did you honestly believe they would not find out?"

"It shouldn't matter." Alphard looked into the dancing flames of the fireplace, refusing to meet Aquila's accusing troubled eyes.

Aquila felt so spent. His rollercoaster emotions needed to be under his control. He had less than an hour to prepare and a hot shower sounded perfect. He paused beside Alphard and gently cupped his face with the palm of his hand in an act of reconciliation. "Everything matters."

Alphard nodded absent mindedly as Aquila walked away towards his room. Aquila heard Severus' voice when he left, but he had no idea what was said. He didn't particularly care. Too much had been said already. Emotions ran high. Alphard was on thin ice with the family and, if Walburga had her way, both he and Sirius would be officially disowned, cut off and purged from the family tree.

Aquila dropped the vial on his bed and refused to look at it again. Kicking off his shoes, he undid the buttons of his shirt. His wardrobe was open, his dress robe was ready. He simply needed to jump in the shower first. The thought of hot water washing over him sounded so inviting. He ran his fingers through his hair and jumped in surprise when one of his doors opened.

Standing at the door between his bedroom and bathroom was Regulus. He was dressed in his new dress robe, his hair was strategically mussed, lips parted in a cocky grin and he leaned against the door jamb. "You're not having second thoughts are you?"

"Of course I am. And third thoughts, and fourth but I will still go." Honestly, how many times did he have to prove himself? Aquila unbuttoned his cuffs and glanced briefly at Regulus. "I need to prepare for this evening and I would like some privacy, if it isn't too much to ask."

"Aquila…"

He shrugged out of his shirt and gripped it in his fist. Just once, Aquila would appreciate his cousin doing what he asked without question or comment. Was he expecting too much? "Run along, Regulus."

"Aquila, don't treat me-"

"Mon Dieu, faites-vous déjà pensé à quelqu'un d'autre que vous-même?" Aquila pushed past Regulus and slammed the bathroom door closed. He grabbed his wand and ensured all three doors were closed before he quickly threw a ward up for privacy. (My God, do you ever think of anyone but yourself?)

He knew he was being unjustly rude to Regulus - Aquila was, after all, taking his anger and frustrations out on the boy - and he blamed Regulus for his predicament. Not fully, no, but he was most definitely partly to the blame. Aquila justified his anger and contempt, for if it wasn't for Regulus, he wouldn't have had to let Severus go. If he hadn't had to push Severus away, Aquila wouldn't have toyed with Lucius. If he hadn't…

Aquila dropped his wand and fell to his knees. His stomach emptied quickly and violently. The tears stung his eyes, his mouth tasted vile and he wasn't remotely ready for tonight. He picked up his wand, flushed the toilet and gripped the counter to steady him. Time was slipping away. His stomach coiled. Aquila set his wand down on the counter, finished stripping out of his clothes and showered quickly.

His stomach still swirled dangerously with unease. Aquila dried his body, wrapped the towel around his waist and stared at his reflection. The emerald eyes stared accusingly back at him. Once again Aquila dropped to his knees in front of the toilet and purged what was left in his ravaged stomach.

It wasn't Regulus' fault. None of what was to come was his fault. This was Aquila's doing. He flushed the toilet, quickly rinsed his mouth, followed with brushing his teeth, and combing his hair. Finally he stared at his reflection and didn't hate the person he saw staring back at him. Well, that was a start; he was no longer throwing up at the sight of his own face.

He had thirty minutes. Aquila dropped the wards and went into his room. He combed his fingers through his damp hair, droplets scattered over his shoulders and down his back like raindrops. He moved straight for his wardrobe where he dropped his towel and grabbed a fresh pair of pants. "Delightful."

With little time to think about his reactions, Aquila's head whipped around, eyes hard and wand out, point leveled at the intruder. Aquila was stunned by the sight of him. "What… what are you doing here?"

Lucius held the vial between long tapered fingers, turned it slowly back and forth with a slow knowing smirk. He quickly palmed the vial and dropped it into his pocket. His eyes hungrily raked over Aquila and he strolled forward. "I wanted to see for myself that you don't have a sudden change of heart and stay away."

He stared pointedly at the wand directed at him and quirked his eyebrow. Aquila shivered and lowered his wand. "I said I would be there, and I am a man of my word."

"Honorable." The two were merely a foot apart. Lucius reached out his right hand and stopped himself from touching the teen's bare chest. His hand was so close Aquila could feel the heat from Lucius' hand on his skin. Lucius' eyes flicked from Aquila's chest upwards to meet the emerald pools watching him warily. "You play a dangerous game, boy."

Aquila refused to lower his eyes, boldly meeting the stormy grey gaze of Lucius Malfoy. He closed the distance between them, pressing his torso into Lucius' palm. He stepped close enough to feel the heat of Lucius' breath on his cheek and whispered to him. "I know."

Lucius' hand strayed, skimming lower over Aquila's taught stomach, briskly over the dusting of black hair on his lower belly to come to rest possessively on his hip. Lucius inhaled the scent of sandalwood and vanilla, his nose brushing Aquila's jaw. "I _will_ have you tonight."

He couldn't hide the shiver that ran through him, nor did Aquila care that the small moan was ripped from his chest. Aquila had always been attracted to power, and his body reacted favorably. With a hum and a purr, Aquila responded. "Hmm, yes," His tongue flicked the shell of Lucius' ear, eliciting a sharp hissing intake of breath, "and once you do, you are not to call me boy again."

"What's to stop me from taking you now?" Lucius smirked in amusement. The attempt at a show of power by the young man seemed to have intrigued him.

Aquila knew his role and played it well, "Nothing." He relished in the power Lucius had over him. Aquila slid his mouth lightly along Lucius' jaw line, backing away and licking his lips. Aquila kept his eyes focused on Lucius' lips and watched them curve into a knowing grin. "Yet the anticipation could prove delectable."

His hand moved so fast, Aquila almost lost sight of it, but the tightening of his hair in Lucius' fist was undeniable. The storm would not be denied, the minimum payment for the bravado Aquila displayed was a kiss. The kiss was unyielding, demanding and the tongue that swiped Aquila's bottom lip wasn't merely asking permission for entry. Aquila's moan was swallowed greedily by Lucius.

As quickly as the kiss began, it ended. Aquila panted and waited, watching the rise and fall of Lucius' chest. "You now have fifteen minutes. Do not be late."

He didn't respond, not that Lucius waited for one. Aquila grabbed his pants and slipped them on. His heart was racing, but not with fear; it was anticipation. He wasn't sure what to think of that or if he should think too hard on it. No, he had fifteen minutes and he dared not be late. His trousers and socks were next, shirt and tie to follow. He was combing his fingers through his hair when the knock came.

"Yes?" Aquila was breathless and almost laughed at the giddy feeling.

Regulus was tentative about entering and cleared his throat. "Qui?"

"Come in, come in…" Aquia was straightening his bowtie and grinned at Regulus' reflection. "I failed to say it earlier, cousin. You look stunning." He slipped his shoes on and walked to his cousin who grinned sheepishly. Aquila adjusted Regulus' tie and nodded at him. "I apologize for being short with you. I have no excuse save one, fear." He kissed Regulus' forehead. "You are not to be blamed for my foul mood, yet I took out my frustration on you. Can you forgive me, poupée?"

"I'd hug you but I don't want to wrinkle you. Of course I forgive you. I forgave you the moment you said it." Regulus grabbed Aquila's cloak and held it for him. "Come on, it's time."

Aquila slipped into the cloak and grinned at his cousin. "Are you happy, poupée?"

"Yes."

"Excellent. Come, I can't be late." Aquila had wrenched the door open and practically flew down the stairs in a billow of cloth and Regulus raised an eyebrow, but ran to keep up.

In the drawing room were four packages strategically pieced together as a gift of coal, shortbread, salt, black bun - Christmas cake - and firewhisky. "Kreacher has outdone himself. Is it really necessary, cousin?"

"Yes!" Regulus pulled a face and handed each a package and motioned Aquila to the floo first with a smirk. "Don't want to keep him waiting."

"Yes, yes, everyone is a comedian." Aquila grabbed a package and grabbed the floo powder without hesitation. He took a breath, "Malfoy Manor," and stepped in.

The familiar push, pull and swirl of green had Aquila holding his breath until it stopped. He stepped smartly out of the floo and immediately moved to his left. His eyes scanned the room and he smiled graciously as Narcissa glided towards him.

"Aquila, I…" She spotted the package and raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "What is this?"

"Regulus took the time to research Hogmanay in his excitement and insisted we come bearing the proper gifts." Aquila smirked, Narcissa laughed and graciously accepted the package.

"He's a sweet boy." Narcissa's attention was drawn towards the floo again as green flames lit the room. "Speaking of the young devil…"

Aquila chuckled, gently helped Regulus keep his balance and steered him out of the way. The younger boy grumbled, "I hate traveling by floo."

"Yes we know, you'd much rather fly." Narcissa smiled and accepted his package, "Goodness how many are you bringing?"

"Four? Well there are four of us…" Regulus suddenly looked a bit unsure and Aquila quickly gave his arm a gentle squeeze.

"Dobby?" Narcissa waited for the small pop and handed off the packages, "There will be two more. Um, Reg, what is in these?"

"Uh, coal, shortbread, salt, Christmas cake and firewhisky?" Regulus pulled at his collar nervously just as the floo went green once more.

"Severus, bring me your package." Aquila held out his hand and accepted Severus' gift. He set it on a nearby table, grabbed his wand and tapped it. "Do not forget Alphard is coming, do make room for his entrance. As much as I would love to see the bastard land on his face right now, I do not think his pride could take the hit."

He grabbed the bottle of firewhiskey and handed the rest to Dobby who popped away again. Narcissa gave him a wry grin and stared at the bottle in his hand. "Love a man who has his priorities straight." Narcissa only had to wait a moment for Alphard to show and Dobby to reappear. "Give the package to Dobby, Uncle Alphard. And Dobby," the house elf looked up with his huge green eyes, "bring me five glasses."

"Yes, mistress!" Dobby was gone and back in a flash with a tray of five glasses.

Aquila poured two generous drinks, two drinks and one sampling, much to Regulus' annoyance. He smirked when Regulus huffed and handed the generous portions to Alphard and Severus, the drinks to Regulus and Narcissa keeping the smallest amount for himself. Aquila set the bottle on the tray and gave Dobby a nod before the house elf popped away.

"Hmmm, come along then." The four men, drinks in hand followed Narcissa through the entry and into the ballroom.

The five must have been a sight walking into the ballroom through the double doors; four dark haired men all dressed in black, surrounding the stunning pale blonde dressed in a silver sliver of a gown. As if by mutual, silent agreement the five walked in step, reached a foot within the door and stopped simultaneously. Many heads were turned at their approach, but only one interested Aquila.

Aquila took in the room with its large candelabra hanging in the center, sconces spread along the outer walls, large picturesque windows bathing the floor with moonlight from the nearly full moon. A string quartet was off in a corner filling the atmosphere with music while round tables seated party guests who gave laughter to fill the heart.

His heart beat faster, but he didn't move. Lucius slowly made his way over to them, stopping at tables and laughing at something told to him, yet he never took his eyes off of Aquila. He was captivated by the man. Aquila didn't hear when the other four spoke or moved away; leaving him relatively alone to wait for Lucius' arrival.

Lucius strolled over to Aquila with an amused grin, "You're late."

"I am not late. My arrival was at the appropriate time, my entrance was simply delayed by your wife."

"Which makes you late…"

Lucius took the glass from his hand. He drank before grabbing Aquila by the neck pulling him in for a kiss. Aquila didn't fight him and accepted what was offered, swallowing the burning alcohol. He licked his lips and grinned in amusement, "Does this mean I am forgiven for your ill perceived infraction?"

The look of hunger in Lucius' eyes made Aquila's stomach flutter. "Not a chance."

* * *

**AN:** I've decided when a chapter has companion parts all parts will be posted on the same day in order to get one chapter done each time the story is updated. Otherwise the story takes just much too long to move along.


	13. Chapter 6 - Regulus

**Regulus**

Just that afternoon Aquila had been fretting about the party and what was expected of him. Regulus wasn't sure what changed Aquila's mind about Lucius. Something must have happened while Aquila was getting ready for the party, but for the life of him, Regulus had no idea what it could have been.

Regulus was seeing a side of Aquila that he'd never before seen, and he wasn't sure what to make of it. Aquila was the quiet, confident type; charming and clever, cunning and cautious but this besotted hormonal teen-ager was anything but cautious.

When Alphard tried to lead them to a table, Aquila hadn't heard him. He only had eyes for Lucius. Even Narcissa walked away from the two of them. "You're late." Lucius didn't sound angry, he sounded amused.

"I am not late. My arrival was at the appropriate time, my entrance was simply delayed by your wife." Regulus turned and gaped at his cousin's audacity. Severus grabbed Regulus' arm and their eyes met. Regulus felt his stomach coil. His poor Severus, the change in Aquila's behavior must be hard on him. Although you couldn't tell by looking into Severus' obsidian eyes, the black pools remained calm making Severus appear detached from anything happening around him.

"Leave your cousin to Lucius and follow your uncle to the table." Severus tightened his hold on Regulus, but the boy was distracted again by his cousin.

Regulus was a bit uncomfortable watching as his cousin was being manhandled. Lucius took the glass from Aquila, drank and kissed him. While he wouldn't admit it aloud, that kiss between Lucius and Aquila was stirring and… well, hot, sexy, sensual. It curled Regulus' toes and he wasn't even directly involved. He idly took a sip of his drink and licked his lips when Aquila did the same to his own. "Bloody hell, now that was some kiss."

"I'd rather not hear about it, thank you," Severus drew closer and lowered his voice, "need I remind you that you're mine?"

A strangled whimper was all Regulus could accomplish. His libido was running in overdrive between their display and the unspoken threat or promise, depending on how you interpret Severus' words. The hungry, predatory look in Lucius' eyes did funny things to Regulus and - from the rather smitten look on Aquila - it did things to him as well. Regulus tore his gaze from them and looked at Severus. The intensity in Severus' gaze made him feel like prey and Regulus was captivated.

"I don't need a reminder, but I wouldn't say no to one." Regulus grinned sheepishly.

Severus cleared his throat, his eyes flicked to Regulus' full lips before returning his gaze to trap Regulus. Severus murmured and slipped into his mind, lured it out of him. Regulus was suddenly breathless. The memory of their encounter swam before his eyes. Just as quickly as he was there, Severus was gone, leaving Regulus feeling bereft and out of sorts. "What did you do?"

"Legilimency," Severus frowned, "as gifted as Aquila is with Occlumens, I'm surprised he hasn't taught you yet."

Regulus looked away and scowled. "There's apparently a lot of things my cousin doesn't tell me."

Severus' grip on Regulus' arm tightened to gain his attention. "I will work with you. Come, Alphard is looking upset."

Once released, Regulus followed Severus around the outside of the tables, taking note of those around them. This party was a who's who of Slytherin. They paused occasionally to greet friends or acquaintances and eventually made it to their table.

At their table sat two Slytherins: Jacob Avery - blonde, green eyes - and Maddalena Baresi - Italian beauty with amber eyes and long chestnut hair. Jacob managed to bring someone with him; you might even call Amelia Bones - flaming red hair, deep blue eyes and a timid smile - his date. The imposing man with Maddalena was a stranger, older like Alphard so the two were not surprisingly already deep in conversation.

Regulus smiled at those seated at their table, even managed to be polite before his excitement got the best of him. Regulus' eyes swept the room, noting Aquila was the only Gryffindor in attendance. Somehow that didn't surprise him. On the other hand, Aquila following Lucius around the room - positioned a step behind him and to his left - that surprised Regulus.

He watched his cousin, walking with an amused grin, hands casually held behind his back, poised and content. A far cry from his mindset this afternoon, "Severus, I…" The narrowed gaze stopped his question, "wanted to thank you for joining us for the holidays."

"You're a horrible liar and you're welcome. It has been an illuminating experience."

"Enjoyable as well, I hope."

"Without a doubt."

So many families were represented tonight, the Lestranges danced in the center of the room, circling with Crabbe who danced with Davis, and then there was Nott and his partner that Regulus couldn't identify. Regulus saw Goyle speaking with Montague. Flint and Pucey were fawning over some man who Regulus didn't recognize, but knew he had to be important and powerful. Wilkes was berating Scabior and the list went on.

"Severus?"

"Hmm?"

"Things are changing." He looked deeply into Severus' eyes with trust and admiration shining in his own. His voice dropped in volume, "People change. If there ever comes a time when I'm in jeopardy of losing you, you'd tell me, wouldn't you?"

"You'll be married someday, Regulus. Having children of your own. Our… relationship," Severus hesitated before using the word, but it warmed Regulus to hear it, "will have changed, but I will be here for you nonetheless."

"I'll always be here for you, Severus."

"You're being esoteric. Perhaps you need less alcohol and more sustenance."

Regulus relented and looked to the center of the round table. He admired the choice of hors d'oeuvres. There were various topped bruschetta; salmon, shrimp, beef and tomato with mozzarella. Prosciutto and avocado crostini and watercress canapés all looked delicious and Regulus had a hard time choosing.

Amelia - sitting immediately to Severus' left - timidly grabbed a platter and gently pushed it closer towards Regulus. "Try the prosciutto and avocado crostini. You won't be disappointed."

He smiled at her gratefully and tugged the platter closer. Regulus took two and set them on his own plate. "How have your holidays been treating you, Miss Bones?"

She blushed delicately and smiled genuinely as Jacob's arm slid 'casually' behind her, draped across the back of her chair. "Better than I could have hoped for." As a reward for her response, Jacob's fingers slid softly over her shoulder in a gentle caress. "And yours? I hope it has been everything you hoped for."

Regulus beamed, "Perfect, actually. Best holiday break ever."

Severus smirked at Regulus, "Eat something.


	14. Chapter 6 - Severus

**AN: **I don't speak Italian, so any 'spoken' by Maddalena is strictly from Google Translate. I apologize for any mistakes.

* * *

**Severus**

Severus found himself in a very difficult, rather awkward predicament. He was the new paramour to the heir, Regulus Black, of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. He was in lust - because there is simply no way it could ever be love - with the heir's second cousin, Aquila Potter, who appears to be the new sex toy of a very connected, very powerful icon, Lucius Malfoy. And to top that all off, he had in his arms the most admired, most desired, gorgeous Italian woman in history of Hogwarts, Maddalena Baresi, the future wife of Gualtiero Zabini, an upstart barrister.

"Usually when I'm in a man's arms, they are day dreaming of claiming me for their own." The teasing laughter in her voice drew Severus back from his thoughts, "Where are you, Severus?"

Their dance was nearing its end and he hadn't spoken to her once, "I apologize for my abhorrent behavior, Maddalena."

"Nonsense," Maddalena gave him a small smile that lit up her amber eyes with amusement, "You've been a perfect gentleman as always. It wasn't a complaint, simply an observation."

"Gracious as always," Severus chuckled softly and spun her, once, twice and guided her back into his arms.

"I hadn't realized you were such an accomplished dancer."

"I had no choice in the matter. "

"Oh?"

"When the head boy decides that a second year will learn to waltz," Severus grinned at the memory, "I learned to dance; waltz, tango, quickstep and foxtrot." Severus swept her around the dance floor as they swayed with the music, "Stop. I can see by the look in your eyes that you're trying to imagine it."

Maddalena laughed, her voice carried a melodic tone, earning many a head turning her way. "I can't help myself, I am picturing a little Severus dancing on Lucius' feet. Simply adorable."

Severus paused, spun her outward and back in with a small dip timed perfectly with the end of the song. "I really was a most uncoordinated boy."

"And now such an accomplished young man."

"Such flattery, Maddalena. If you weren't betrothed, I'd immediately fall under your siren's call." Severus escorted her back to their table, his left hand held at his lower back, his right arm crooked with her hand resting lightly on his elbow.

Maddalena smiled up at him. "Grazie per la danza, il mio amico." (Thank you for the dance, my friend.)

Severus gave her a small bow, pulled her chair for her and waited until she was seated before easing her forward. A table on the other side of the room caught his attention as he rounded back toward his own seat. Pausing he frowned, as a man he had never met before openly stared at him with a curious grin on his rather strikingly handsome face.

Taking his seat, Regulus leaned over and smiled, "You've got an admirer. He's powerful, whoever he is."

This comment struck Severus as presumptuous, "Oh? And how exactly did you come up with that conclusion?"

"Flint and Wilkes were prostrating, practically licking his feet." Regulus sniffed and straightened while pointedly not looking across the hall at the subject of their conversation.

Severus chuckled softly, "If I didn't know better, I'd say you're jealous."

Regulus harrumphed and took a sip of his fire whiskey. Severus feigned interest in something Amelia had to say before the whole table looked at the two approaching men.

Lucius' right hand landed gently with a firm squeeze of familiarity on Severus' left shoulder. He did his best not to stiffen in surprise. Lucius was in a gracious mood and Severus wasn't sure why, but had a suspicion it had to do with acquiring Aquila's rapt attentions. "Everyone having an enjoyable time?"

General murmurs came in response, along with nods and smiles. Lucius took Amelia's hand in his and brushed his lips along the back of them. "Glad you could join us, Miss Bones."

Amelia blushed, batted her eyes and dropped her gaze, "Thank you for having me."

His eyes swept the table, his lip quirked at Maddalena and she pointedly looked away, yet one could tell she was amused. Severus watched him play the table, sweet talking the ladies, laughing good naturedly with the men and yet the whole time Aquila stood silently behind him. Severus chanced a glance in his direction. Aquila had his eyes down cast, hands folded behind him and occasionally his lips would quirk into a small grin.

Lucius flicked his eyes at Severus, "Severus, my friend," another squeeze, "I apologize for tearing you away from such lovely company. but there is something of import we must discuss."

Severus felt Regulus stiffen beside him and he nodded once. "Of course, Lucius." He gave a lopsided, strained grin to his fellow guests, "excuse me."

Aquila moved, eased Severus' chair back and waited until the two walked away. Severus watched him for a moment, but then dismissed him from his mind as Lucius wrapped an arm around him, his hand resting on his shoulder once more. This time the hand wasn't gentle or familiar it was firm almost painfully so. "How is school?"

"Come now, Lucius, you didn't pull me away from the table in order to ask about school. Is this really the time for idle pleasantries?"

"Manners, Severus. There is always time for manners." The two came to a stop and faced each other. Aquila kept a safe distance out of hearing range. "Very well. I'll come straight to the point. You've caught the attention of the Dark Lord, as I knew you would. He's asked about you and your abilities. Naturally I told him of your ingenuity with potions, curses and tactics."

"That was gracious of you." Severus' stomach flipped, with excitement or dread, he wasn't sure. He fought his instinct to look over at the table towards the man Regulus pointed out earlier. Could that unimposing man really be the great Dark Lord that has the wizarding world quaking in fear of even his name?

"Quite." Lucius sniffed. "He wants to meet you. I am to bring you to him. Do be on your best behavior."

With that, Lucius turned on his heel and moved towards that far table Severus had been actively avoiding. With a quick calming breath, Severus followed. He subconsciously walked similarly to Aquila with his hands behind him, following to the left of Lucius; only Severus kept his head held high.


	15. Chapter 7

**Warning reminder:** This story contains slash, implied and otherwise.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Midnight was approaching. The laughing, drinking, dancing and merrymaking continued. The whole event was a success. From what Aquila had overheard, every Malfoy event was a grand gala that received favorable reviews. He had no idea what he was expecting that night, but he enjoyed the evening. Lucius swept the room, greeting guests, drinking toasts and laughing good naturedly at the most horrid jokes.

No one was allowed to approach the main table where Lucius sat at with the Dark Lord and Severus. The Dark Lord was a distinguished looking older man in his early fifties if memory served Aquila, but the man looked as young as Lucius. Not a speck of gray could be seen in his hair and his dark eyes were intent on Severus, a lazy grin gracing his features.

Aquila stood off to side, out of the way in the shadows against the wall and out of earshot. He had no interest in what they said. He worried for Severus, but knew his friend was clever and strong.

Instead of worrying, Aquila distracted himself by watching Lucius; the quirk of his thin lips, a sculpted eyebrow that rose in an arch of perfection and that sniff of disdain when something didn't agree with him. Aquila was fascinated with him and his stormy grey eyes and white blonde hair tied back at the nape of his neck.

Aquila had been reintroduced to Lucius' father earlier in the evening, Abraxas Malfoy - exact older version of Lucius down to the thin lips, stormy eyes and sniff of disdain - and was surprised by the nod of acceptance. Lucius was married now - with no need for a paramour - yet Abraxas recognized the odd pairing with approval.

Watching Lucius from behind thick eyelashes, Aquila hid his smile as those stormy eyes flicked at him hungrily. Aquila's stomach flipped when the two - Lucius and Severus - stood from their meeting. He pushed away from the wall, ready to follow Lucius as he had all evening, only the man approached him instead. Nervously biting his lips, Aquila watched the swagger of the aristocratic man and resisted making eye contact.

"You've behaved to my expectations."

Aquila's heart leapt in his chest with pride, "I hope you are pleased."

"Quite." Lucius lift Aquila's chin with a fingertip but the boy resisted raising his eyes. He moved closer to the younger man, Aquila made no moves of his own. Fingers carded through black hair, slipped over his shoulder and then gripped the boy's arm. "Come along."

With long strides, Lucius was out of the double doors, rounded the stairs and made it up the first flight without interruption, Aquila on his heels. The only sound between the two was the clack of their heels on the marble flooring. Lucius didn't hesitate; he knew the halls of his home - Malfoy Manor, residence of many generations - and he swung a door open quickly. "In."

Aquila did as he was told. His eyes swept the room anxiously and fell to the large bed with anticipation and fear. The room was elegant, sparse and immense. With a large four poster bed against one wall made of cherry wood, adorned in forest greens and soft gold on the left. A large window opened to a balcony before them, framed by beige drapes that were held back by ropes. A door was to their right, candlelight flickered within but the door was only slightly ajar and the rest of the room was hidden. Beside the door stood a fireplace and a chaise lounge.

Lucius moved deeper into the room, removing his coat, laying it across the chaise. He looked expectantly to Aquila and cleared his throat. The teen jumped and moved forward. "Now you're shy?"

He tugged on Aquila's bowtie, watching the careful knot unravel. Aquila murmured with feelings of insecurity. "I don't want to disappoint you."

Buttons were quickly opening catching Aquila's gaze of wonder, lust and anticipation. Out of self-preservation, Aquila chose to mimic Lucius' actions and removed his coat, laid it down and began unbuttoning his own shirt. With each button opened a flash of Lucius' pale skin teased into view. "Well behaved, beautiful body, attentive. How could I possibly be disappointed?" The blush that crept up Aquila's neck did not go unnoticed by Lucius and his fingers paused from unbuttoning his shirt.

Fear gripped Aquila and his eyes darted to meet the storm - known as Lucius Malfoy - head on. The murmur went unregistered at first and instantly Aquila wasn't alone in his thoughts. The wall of occlumency was met with a growl of impatience. Timidly, Aquila pushed forward his encounters in France for Lucius' perusal.

Enrique writhed beneath Aquila, finger nails biting into his skin as he arched his back. The touching and friction of the two boys brought them to completion. Time and time again Aquila's memories showed the same thing, be they different locations or different boys, but it was always the same form of encounter to completion sans penetration.

Aquila gasped when Lucius pulled away from his mind. He felt cold and bereft, clutching the chaise for support. "Look at me." He did as he was bidden and stood on unsteady legs. The stormy eyes of Lucius were calm silver pools, dark with desire. "You should have told me."

"I was afraid you would change your mind."

"I would have hurt you. I would have taken you without preparing you properly first." Lucius pulled out the small vial from his pants pocket and held it between them. "Alphard was trying to protect you."

Aquila bit his lip. "I… I suppose he was."

Lucius stepped forward and carded his fingers through Aquila's hair, coming to rest at the nape of his neck. Tightening his hold, Lucius brought his lips forward for a kiss. It was demanding, unyielding and Aquila matched his burning want with desire. The clash of lips, teeth and tongue danced until the need for breath won. Gasping, Aquila watched the thin, moist lips curve into a smile. "You were willing to let me take you, to have your innocence."

"Yes. I've been waiting for someone," Aquila whimpered as Lucius' lips skimmed along the skin of his neck, "strong enough to put me where I belong."

"You play the Dom but you are far from it." He clung to Lucius; soft repeated murmurs of yes and please, escaped Aquila's parted lips. "You belong to me until I say otherwise." The hand in Aquila's hair tightened and he pulled his head back, a groan of need torn from him. "Answer me."

"Yes," the hand in Aquila's hair tightened and the teen hissed, "Yes, Lucius."

"When you are not in school, you are here when I call for you."

"Yes, Lucius."

"Good, boy." His hand relaxed and Aquila smiled, dropping his gaze obediently. "Undress me."

Aquila trembled but did as he was bidden. Starting with the buttons that were forgotten. One by one he unbuttoned the white shirt, now wrinkled from Aquila's grasp. He kissed the pale skin after each was undone. Slipping his hands over Lucius' smooth pale chest, Aquila slipped the shirt from his shoulders and kissed his shoulder as the shirt pooled to the floor.

With assured hands, Aquila undid Lucius' belt and trousers, easing them down his hips. On his hands and knees, Aquila removed Lucius' shoes so he could step from his trousers with ease. Each of his movements was carefully watched, leaving Aquila feeling as if he were being judged or graded in some way. Before standing, Aquila removed his socks and then rolled them, placing them in their respective shoe. Neatly placing the shoes beneath the chaise, Aquila made sure to pick up the shirt and trousers, laying them neatly on the chaise and stood nervously before him.

Still wearing pants, Lucius crossed the room and sat on the bed. "Undress for me."

Lucius lounged comfortably, legs stretched before him, crossed at the ankles, leaning back on a supporting elbow. Aquila bit his lip and moved with calculated measures. Ensuring he was facing Lucius, only turning if it gave the man a better view of his body. He made quick work of his clothing, carefully laying them out as he did for Lucius. It would not do to return to the party wrinkled or dirty.

The amusement on Lucius' face gave Aquila pause, "pants, too. It isn't as if I haven't seen you fully naked."

Aquila blushed and removed his pants, but before he could straighten, Lucius was on him again. The man crossed the distance silently and wrapped an arm around Aquila's waist as his free hand curled into his hair. Lips clashed in a hungry kiss as skin touched skin at last.

Lucius' hand slid up and down Aquila's back, from shoulder to hip, raking nails over the smooth skin creating lovely welts in his wake. "Bed."

With a shiver, Aquila moved to obey. He went to the bed and cautiously sat upon it.

Without turning to see if Aquila did as he was told, Lucius gave more direction. "Lie on your back, centered." He strode to the large window and pulled the ropes to allow the drapes to swing gracefully closed; first one side, then the other before making his way to the bed.

Aquila watched him, licked his lips anxiously and noted with growing excitement what was in the blonde's hands. Lucius smirked before tying one wrist to the bedpost with the rope from the curtains. Lucius then crawled on the bed, straddled the teen and tied his other wrist with the second length of rope.

"Accio lubrication." The small vial that had been dropped, and momentarily forgotten, zipped towards Lucius' open hand and slapped into his palm. "For your first time. I will endeavor to be gentle with you. Though, I promise you nothing." Aquila tried not to squirm, his hands clenched and opened and his heart felt like it would beat right out of his chest. "Excited?"

"Yes, Lucius."

"Mmm, such a good boy."

Noise from downstairs' party was now drifting upwards. Aquila looked towards the door, "It's almost midnight."

"So it is," Lucius raked his fingers down the teen's chest; caressing, touching, teasing. Aquila arched his back, silently begging for more. "The old wives' tale is said: what you are doing at midnight shapes what you'll be doing for the year to come."

Lucius positioned his body between Aquila's trembling thighs while he kissed the teen's apprehensions away. With his teeth he pulled the cork and spit it to the side, deft fingers snaking their way to prepare the teenager. Aquila bucked and cried out, shivering with want and need. "Yes! Lucius, please!"

Outside the window, fireworks exploded with colors and cheer announcing the arrival of the new year. Lucius purred into Aquila's ear. "Hmmm, I can't imagine anything I'd rather be doing with my time."


	16. Chapter 7 - Severus

**Warning reminder:** This story contains slash, implied and otherwise.

* * *

**Severus**

The back gardens of Malfoy Manor was blanketed in pristine white snow. He stood back as the fireworks lit up the sky in various colors with expected results. Smiles were all around from majority of the guests. Severus watched Regulus. He really was just a boy; the smile he wore was unpretentious and unadulterated.

Regulus was being forced to grow up too quickly. The future of the house of Black rode on his young shoulders. The knowledge broke something inside of Severus. Everything Aquila had been saying these past months came back to him.

Severus backed into the shadows and leaned against a pillar. The weight of the realization sat heavily on him. Each conversation, request and off remark, the hidden meaning in every action and reaction was laid out before him. Every sacrifice - including their brief relationship - was for Regulus.

Aquila had told him this, but the pain of what he perceived to be betrayal had blinded him. Severus closed his eyes. "Sev?"

A small smile tugged at his lips. He pulled the boy closer and into the shadows with him. Hidden from plain view, Severus pressed Regulus against the pillar and kissed him gently. "Happy New Year, Regulus."

The act was a small one, but it seemed to mean as much to Regulus as it did to Severus. Aquila made his sacrifices, Severus will honor that and do what he could for Regulus. "Happy New Year, Sev."

Regulus moved towards him and Severus simply shook his head. "Discretion is instrumental to your survival. Did you look around before reaching for me?" He shook his head and Severus continued, "No, which means you have no idea who is near, who is within earshot, who can see you and if you're in any way vulnerable to either attack now or later."

"Later?"

"Knowledge is power, Regulus. If they know you are in a relationship with me, they can try to use this against you or me to force us to do their bidding." Regulus looked around sharply, eyes peering in the darkness. "That is a worst case scenario and seeing how majority of the guests tonight are Slytherin, we both know they thrive on having the upper hand on anyone."

Severus nodded towards the door and Regulus followed his line of sight to Alphard, who was looking around. "Time to go."

"Okay." Regulus took two steps and stared blankly at Severus, "What about Aquila?"

"I wouldn't count on seeing him until tomorrow."

Severus walked to Alphard without another word on the subject. Regulus blushed and refused to meet Alphard's eyes. Alphard frowned, but didn't question them, "Come along. I promised the barmy witch I'd have you back after the fireworks."

Severus thought to argue that point, but didn't bother. He strode over to Narcissa and Abraxas, "Thank you both of having us."

Regulus gave one of his genuine grins, "Lovely time, Cissy. Thank you for welcoming us to your home, Master Malfoy."

Abraxas' gaze swept the three men in front of him and quirked a grin that Narcissa refused to acknowledge. She greeted Alphard instead, "Glad you could come, Uncle Alphard. Give my regards to the family."

"Always a pleasure, Cissy dear. Don't be a stranger. Abraxas, your hospitality knows no equal. Extravagant event as always." Alphard motioned towards the double doors, "Walk with me for a moment?"

"Of course, old boy," with a soft chuckle Abraxas gave a nod and turned on his heel, "how is that screeching witch sister of yours?"

Severus smirked, but kept back from the conversation since it didn't include him and allowed their words to fade. He did send a glance towards the staircase, but there was no one there; he hadn't expected anyone to be there. Regulus walked beside him and shoved his hands in his pockets. "It's weird leaving him."

"Not another word about that until we're back at your house."

Regulus pursed his lips, but dutifully kept quiet. He grabbed floo powder and gave a nod to Narcissa, ignoring everyone else. With a flash of green he was gone.

Severus went next, grabbed floo powder and - "Number 12 Grimmauld Place" - was gone in a flash of green. Severus stepped quickly forward, knees bent to compensate for the odd landing. He wasn't overly fond of traveling by floo, but it was faster than Muggle transportation.

The young heir was pacing and looked up when Severus entered. "Sev, how can we just leave-"

The rest of his words were swallowed in a kiss, "think for a minute, please. Where would your cousin be at this moment if not watching the fireworks?"

"With Lucius?"

"If he is with Lucius would he want you barging in to tell him it was time to go home?"

"Erm, no?"

"Precisely. Now, I don't know about you, but I want out of these clothes and into something more comfortable."

Regulus followed Severus up the stairs, "How about naked, is naked more comfortable?"

Severus stopped short and smirked at Regulus. "Not in Aquila's room, but yes… I could agree to that."


	17. Chapter 8

**Warning reminder:** This story contains slash, implied and otherwise.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Slowly blinking awake, a few things registered in his fogged mind. Aquila was lying on his right as he usually did, but he wasn't facing a wall. The mattress was much more comfortable than it had ever been, even with the cushioning charms he had attempted over the summer to no avail. It was past early morning and well into early afternoon, but, most importantly, his bladder was full.

As he attempted to move, Aquila was aware of a warm body pressed to his. The familiar mint and teatree wasn't there, so it wasn't Regulus. No, this was a distinct sage and lime, the pale arm draped over him held him close, possessively. Aquila shifted, causing his body to twinge and ache deliciously, the arm tightened and lips were pressed against his shoulder. "Be still. I have no desire to get up."

Aquila bit his lip, "If I promise to return quickly, will you allow me a private moment in the bathroom?"

The low, throaty chuckle that came as a response caused Aquila's heart to skip a beat and want pooled in his lower belly, "Leave your wand. You are not to heal any discomfort."

"Thank you, Lucius." Aquila slipped quickly from the bed and strode to the door beside the fireplace. Each movement was reminder of last night. His body ached, muscles that he never knew he'd neglected cried out.

Aquila quickly went through his morning ministrations and washed his hands before slipping back into bed. Lucius was on his back, one arm draped behind his head, the sheet low on his hips. The teen snuggled in beside him, a leg draped over the pale skinned man and his hand rested on Lucius' chest.

The sun was up and strong, struggling to be noticed behind the beige drapes. Lucius kissed Aquila's forehead and wrapped his arm around him pulling him closer. "I hear you aren't betrothed. Why is that?"

"I am, or rather I was. Oncle Pollux decided a French pureblood is not as pure as British. When my father died, I became Oncle Pollux's ward and he broke things off."

"That must have been expensive."

Aquila snorted and looked at the man, "It would have been, yes. We are speaking of Pollux Black, therefore nothing was returned or paid." He laid his head back down on Lucius' shoulder, "He can be very cruel. Pureblood should have been good enough, French or British. It is all the same, or should be. Toujours pur."

"Always Pure."

"Oui. Michèle Rancourt, lovely girl, a year younger than myself, soft brown curls, warm brown eyes, full, very kissable, lips. She was a budding girl full of laughter." Aquila shuddered and drew closer to Lucius.

"I take it from your reaction Miss Rancourt is no longer a pure child filled with laughter."

"Non, Oncle Pollux had her seduced; when that failed, he had her raped."

Lucius hummed softly in thought. "Hmm, yes. That is the most direct and logical approach."

"You would do the same?"

"To ruin a pureblood simply because she is French? No. Personally I find it such a waste, but I am not your guardian so it is not for me to decide." Lucius smacked Aquila's bare skin leaving it pink and stinging. "Up. I have obligations to tend to and you need to go."

Aquila reluctantly moved and disentangled their limbs. He made his way to his clothing before Lucius stopped him. He wrapped an arm around Aquila's waist and pulled him close. "I will have you added to the wards. You can apparate?"

"Not legally, but yes, Lucius."

"Excellent." Lucius nipped Aquila's neck before continuing. "There is a side entrance that you will use once you enter the wards. It will take you from the basement to this floor and, more importantly, to my rooms." Lucius released his grip on the boy and moved to the fireplace. "You will only use this when summoned. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Lucius."

"Get dressed." Lucius walked away and into the bathroom.

Aquila's heart leapt. He knew Lucius said Aquila belonged to him, but thought it was simply said in the heat of the moment. It was sexy to hear as he was claimed, but it was something even more primal to hear it said in the light of day.

He snatched up his clothes and began dressing quickly. He could hear the water running in the bathroom and stuffed his tie in his pocket. Just as Aquila stowed his wand, the door opened. Lucius entered the bedroom dressed in a black silk robe, looked at Aquila and nodded his approval. "Come."

Lucius had his wand in hand and murmured softly before tapping on Aquila's chest. Aquila gasped, feeling the magic sweep over him and it curled low in his belly eliciting a soft moan from the teen. "As long as you're mine, you are allowed past the wards. You will be recognized as my paramour, my favored beast."

Aquila blushed, torn by the feelings rearing inside him. "I am... yours."

"Next time we meet, you will be begging for my favor. Now come along. Do not forget this path or you will be lost in the darkness."

The two walked quickly through a dark passage. There were a few places that light stole through. The stairs were steep, the air was chilled and through the dimly lit corridor, Aquila followed Lucius until they reached the basement.

With a careless wave of his hand, Lucius described what was found in the area, giving warning of repercussions and further instruction. Lucius tapped the wall with his wand three times, paused then tapped once more before a passage was revealed. "Follow the path until the gate, once you are past the wards go straight home. If I find out you went any where else, you'll answer to me." Aquila bit his lip, blushing, and Lucius laughed. "You will not enjoy your punishment." Lucius wrapped his fingers into the hair at the nape of Aquila's neck and pulled him forward for a kiss. He dominated the kiss leaving Aquila breathless. "Mine."

"Yes, Lucius."

"Go then. Owl me with the date of the next Hogsmeade weekend."

Before Aquila could respond, the doorway was closed. He looked around and took note of the area he would be expected to return to. He closed his eyes tightly remembering the rhythm of taps, the direction of the corridor, the instructions given to gain entrance to Lucius' rooms. A smile graced his features and he turned quickly on his heel. Past the wards, Aquila apparated and landed with a wobble a block away from the Black hell.

Exiting the alley, Aquila made his way down Grimmauld Place to number 12 and waited until the house came into view. He strolled through the gate, allowing it to click into place behind him and eased through the front door.

"Where have you been, boy?" Orion's lilting voice stopped Aquila in his tracks.

Rather than ignoring him, Aquila stood in the doorway to the living room. "Malfoy manor."

He cackled, "Bet little Narcissa hated that."

Leaning against the frame, Aquila shrugged a shoulder. "I have no idea how she feels. It is not my place to inquire after her."

Orion snorted and waved a hand. "Bathe boy, you reek of sex and firewhiskey."

"When are we being sent back to school?"

"Anxious are we?" Orion peered at him.

"I have homework that requires research in the library." The lie tripped off his tongue with ease.

"Tomorrow then. I'll create a port key to the station."

"Thank you, Cousin." Aquila gave a small nod of his head before departing.


	18. Chapter 8 - Severus

**Warning reminder:** This story contains slash, implied and otherwise.

* * *

**Severus**

"I know, Sev, but it doesn't make this waiting any bloody easier." Regulus rocked back and forth, legs pulled tightly to his body.

Severus was torn between what was more nerve wrecking: Aquila's pacing in front of the fireplace the night before or Regulus curled into a ball, rocking back and forth, whinging. "Worrying won't help him. It will just make you ill. Besides, your persistent rocking is unnerving."

"I just want him home, safe. Now." The bedroom door opened and closed. Regulus' head snapped up. He practically flew across the room, tripping over his entangled limbs and tackled his cousin in an encompassing embrace. "Qui!"

Aquila inhaled sharply with a hiss when his back slammed against the door jamb, "Regulus, please. I had a..." His gaze met Severus' before he closed his eyes and he held tighter to Regulus, "Shall we just say I am a bit sore, yes?"

Regulus' response was muffled against Aquila's chest. "I was scared."

"Why?"

"You didn't come home."

"I was with Lucius. I was perfectly safe." Aquila ran his hand up and down Regulus' spine, kissed his temple and inhaled mint and teatree. "It is nice to know you were worried, yet it was unnecessary. Now I have been told by your father that I reek and require a shower. Also, he is sending us back to Hogwarts tomorrow. You will want to pack."

"Are you... are you okay?" Regulus took a step back to stare with doe eyed innocence up at his cousin.

"Yes," Aquila stepped away towards his wardrobe and removed his coat to drop it at his feet. "Please, cousin, I do not feel comfortable with questions that I have no interest in answering."

"Right, right. Of course. I'm sorry. It's just..."

Aquila paused from unbuttoning his shirt and smiled patiently at his cousin, "I am well, Regulus. Stop fretting. Now go pack, hmm?"

Regulus nodded and departed using the bathroom shortcut to his room in order to go pack. Severus grabbed his wand immediately and went to heal Aquila. The stiff movements and winces did not go unnoticed, but Aquila waved him off. "Thank you, my friend, but no."

Severus closed the bathroom door in order to keep Regulus from overhearing and helped Aquila remove his shirt, but couldn't stop the hiss of sympathy that departed him. "Lucius did this to you."

"Oui." Aquila's torso was peppered with bite marks, half moon nail marks, scratches and large bruises. "I am not to heal these with magic."

He kicked off his shoes as Severus stepped away. Aquila undid his belt and allowed his trousers to drop at his feet with a soft sigh of exhaustion. Severus quickly grabbed a salve, had the top off and a finger dipped before Aquila could walk away. "This is going to be cold and may sting."

The taller teen stiffened at his words, but remained still. Severus gingerly applied the salve. "You'll shower most of this off and we'll apply this again before you go to sleep."

"And this is?"

"A simple salve to reduce risk of infection and minimize swelling. You'll still feel everything, which I believe is the intent of Lucius' instructions."

Aquila relaxed and nodded. "Thank you, Severus."

"Hmm..." Severus made quick work of his back and only hesitated for a moment when Aquila removed his pants. The marks on his back spread lower and the red, half moon nail marks required tending to. Still, standing this close to a naked Aquila, touching him even if for medicinal purposes was pushing Severus beyond his comfort. "You're truly pushing the limits of our friendship."

Aquila laughed, despite his own discomfort, "Perhaps I am, mon beau Severus. I cannot be blamed that you have the touch of an angel."

"That is the salve causing you such relief, not my touch." Severus snorted, "Go shower and try not to wash off too much."

Severus closed the poultice and set it on the bedside table. He then pulled out the suitcase from under the bed he slept in and set it atop. Sorting through his meager possessions, Severus decided what he would wear to travel back to school, set aside his pajamas and with a tap of his wand on his suitcase and with a murmured, "pack", his clothes quickly flew over to him and folded before settling comfortably in neat rows.

He closed his suitcase and set it aside. So they had one last dinner at the house. Severus sighed in relief. This is one holiday break he'd be glad to see end. It was an interesting time. He learned a bit more about his friends than he had imagined he would, learned more about the dark arts with the use of the Black library and learned a thing or two about himself and his possible future.

Sitting on his bed with a book in hand, Severus looked up when the door opened. Aquila's damp, naked body glimmered in the sunlight. He watched as he dropped the towel, noting the flexing of muscles as he dressed. "How did your meeting go with the Dark Lord?"

Severus didn't bother pretending he wasn't watching. He met Aquila's steady gaze and shrugged a shoulder, "As well as can be expected at a feast. He's rather intense, soft spoken, but you can feel the power within him. Fascinating man."

Aquila sighed, slid his trousers up over his hips and shook his head. "He is charismatic from what I hear. Handsome as well. I simply do not see how someone finds it within their rights to deny someone their dreams. That Dark Lord of yours would deny anyone the right to magic because of their lineage. There aren't enough pure blood families to continue in this way."

"It is only the Muggles and Muggle-born that he is against."

"For now. Who is to say that half-blood are next? This family alone, if you marry a Muggle-born than you are disowned. Did you know Narcissa and Bellatrix have a sister? Andromeda refused to listen and married one. She is now burned from the tree. Discarded and purged. You will never hear her name from their lips. She does not exist in their world. She is no longer a Black."

"Hmm..."

"Well said." Aquila slipped his shirt on and did up a few buttons before looking at Severus again. "She is not the only one, of course. Many have been burned from the family tree. Marrying a Muggle or Muggle-born is not the only reason to be purged from the tree. A squib or two have also found themselves tossed to the mercy of life as an ex-Black. Blood traitors, squibs, sympathizers. The most recent are Sirius and Alphard."

Severus frowned, "When did that happen?"

"If it has not been done already, it will be soon. Alphard has served his last duty to the family by escorting Regulus to the party last night. Now that Regulus is back safely, there is no further need for him." Aquila finished buttoning his shirt. "I will miss Alphard."

"Is that why you hate Sirius?"

"Since I became the ward of Oncle Pollux, he has made it perfectly clear that my life is not my own. I am to serve Regulus." Aquila pulled his suitcase down and grabbed his wand in preparation to pack for the trip back to Hogwarts. He stared for a moment at his wardrobe before speaking again. "I will not risk losing my inheritance before I come of age. While I love my cousin, I refuse to lose what was left for me by my parents, not even for Regulus."


	19. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

They stood at the station and stared at the snow covered town of Hogsmeade. "Do you know how to fly, Severus?"

With a small smirk, Severus glanced at the other teen. "Yes."

"Flying back to Hogwarts will be more fun than a frigid walk." Regulus gripped his broom tighter, excitement and adventure shining in his eyes.

"Seeing how you have the only broom, I say that point is moot."

Aquila chuckled softly and gripped his suitcase firmly before heading for the path to Hogwarts. "Come along boys."

Regulus huffed, "Just because you're the oldest-"

"Don't finish that thought, cousin." Aquila shot a glance at Regulus, "If you are so keen on flying then do so. Go straight back to the castle and we will meet you there. Otherwise step quickly and let us be off. My feet are cold and I prefer to be indoors."

"As any decent, educated person would." Severus smirked and walked beside Aquila.

Aquila laughed and spared a look towards his cousin who dawdled. He shouted over his shoulder. "I will not tell you again, Regulus. Fly or walk, do not stand there catching flies."

Regulus' mouth snapped shut with a click of teeth. Nothing more was heard with the exception of a gust of wind as he past them on his broom. "Does he know the way?"

"No clue."

They rounded the corner and Aquila stopped at the sight of a carriage. "Convenient."

Severus shrugged, "You didn't really think Dumbledore would risk students walking at night through the Forbidden Forest did you? Even he isn't that daft."

The two approached the carriage with the door opening invitingly. As the two approached, Regulus poked his head out of the door. "Come on you two. You're letting the cold in."

Aquila chuckled and hopped in the carriage, scooting over for Severus who joined them moments later. The three sat side by side on the bench and Regulus extended the blanket to cover them. As soon as the door was closed, the carriage moved forward and presumably towards the castle. Aquila sat back and sighed contently. He hated the cold and the warmth of the two boys beside him and the blanket over his legs was a welcome relief.

The castle loomed in the distance, bright shining lights twinkled in windows. Regulus was grinning delightedly. "That sight never gets old."

"I suppose." Aquila stared phlegmatically at the castle.

"It's home, Potter." Severus even looked contented.

"You forget, this has not been my home for as many years as it has been for the two of you." Aquila sighed softly, thoughts drifted to his life in France. "Beauxbatons is a palace, light and beautiful. Not a castle, cold, grey and dank. It glitters like diamonds in the sun, sparkles in the moonlight. For Christmastide there are ice sculptures in the réfectoire, gourmet delicacies to entice the taste buds and singing by wood nymphs to serenade the soul. It does not get cold like it does here. We have mild winters, light snow just enough to cover the ground with a pristine blanket of white.

"The boys are all gentlemen, courteous and witty. The girls are all ladies, genteel and divine. The classes are filled with warmth and intrigue, capturing the minds of the students." Aquila closed his eyes, lost in memory. "The staff are all clever and observant, none of the pranks and disrespect you see here would be tolerated."

Regulus grabbed his hand in his own, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I'm sorry, Qui. I know this isn't your home yet, but it can be if you give it a chance."

"Non, poupée." Aquila squeezed back. "This is your home. I only exist here until graduation. Then I am free."

"Once you graduate, do you really think you're free?" Severus peered out into the night. Aquila watched him curiously. "Lucius may not agree with you."

"Hmm, you have a point, mon beau Severus."

The carriage came to a halt before the Entrance Hall. Severus opened the door and stepped out first. Aquila handed him his suitcase and followed him out. The two teens stepped aside in order for Regulus to join them. As soon as all three had exited, Regulus closed the door and the carriage immediately pulled away. Aquila watched with mild disgust and interest as the next carriage approached.

"What is it, cousin?"

"Do you not see them?"

Regulus and Severus stood on either side of him staring at the approaching carriage. "See what?"

Aquila watched the black winged beasts pulling the carriage. When they stopped before him, he shuddered at the sight of them. "You..." The beast looked much like a skeletal winged horse but its head was more dragon looking. When it came to a halt, it stomped a hoofed foot scraping at the cobblestones.

The carriage door opened and an odd boy exited. He had white hair, shoulder length and he moved quietly to the beast to pat its flank. "Thank you."

"Wait, _you _see them?" Aquila hadn't meant to step closer but he was curious.

The boy smiled, it was a peaceful grin and he looked slightly cross-eyed at Aquila. "Thestrals. Yes, I see them. They are very misunderstood creatures, based on their looks rather than the gentle beasts that they are. Much like people, don't you think?"

Regulus tugged on Aquila's sleeve, "That's Xenophilius Lovegood, he's a bit..."

"Colorful?" Xenophilius offered without malice. He turned his attention back to the carriage and grabbed his bag in order to close the door and allow it to leave.

"How is it my friends do not see this thestral, but you and I do?" Aquila raised his hand towards the beast that snorted, stomped a foot and nudged his palm with a nose. Aquila let out a small huff of nervous laughter.

"Because neither of them have witnessed death." Xenophilius closed the carriage door and the beasts dutifully began the journey back to Hogsmeade or their stable. Aquila wasn't sure where they were off to but they were off on their journey nonetheless. "Thestrals have been used to pull the carriages for years. I'm surprised you haven't seen them before."

Aquila stepped back as the next carriage made its way forward. "I did not arrive by carriage. Oncle Pollux and I apparated to Hogsmeade and were met at the gate by a giant of a man, said he was Hagrid. He escorted us to Directeur Dumbledore's office."

The four walked into the castle. "I'll see you later, Qui." Regulus gave them a wave as they broke off, Slytherins headed towards the dungeons. "G'night, Lovegood."

Xenophilius grinned good naturedly and gave a small wave as if the movement was a novel thing. He walked towards the stairs and stepped over the missing one without skipping a beat.

Aquila walked beside him in silence. He had indeed witnessed death but the sight of the thestrals was more disturbing. Aquila ignored Xenophilius until they reached the fifth floor. They exchanged understanding smiles instead of words. Aquila tightened his grip on his suitcase and went to the Gryffindor tower.

Upon entering the Gryffindor common room Aquila was surprised by the arrival of Lily, her smile fading into wide eyed wonder. "What is it, Evans?"

"You..." Lily stepped around him and stared at the portrait hole. "You did that without muttering a thing. Only one I've seen do that is Professor McGonagall."

Aquila blinked and looked momentarily behind him before shrugging. "Did I?" He slid his wand away. "Did you have a pleasant Christmastide?"

Lily grinned and nodded, "Yes, did you?"

"It was most interesting. Severus and Regulus are both back. I am sure Severus will be pleased to see a friendly face at the evening feast after dealing with the Black family for two weeks." Aquila smirked and Lily giggled.

"During the holidays they do away with House tables, we'll be able to sit together."

"What a novel idea." Aquila chuckled softly, "Yes well, I do need to put my suitcase in my room, then I can escort you and your friend to the Great Hall."

Aquila walked away without waiting for a response. There was another student - round-faced, shy, slender waif of a girl, with short black hair - in the common room who he vaguely remembered as one of Lily's friends. He gave a courtesy nod to her and headed up the stairs.

Setting his suitcase on his trunk he grinned across the room. "Always a pleasure, Lupin."

Remus lowered his book and grinned back. "Hey, Aquila. Welcome back."

Aquila leaned against his bedpost and stared for a moment before coming to a decision. "I need to tell you something."

"What's wrong?"

"The Black souillure will need his friends more than he already has."

"Meaning?"

"Alphard fulfilled his last act on behalf of the Black family. Last night at dinner, Walburga was given permission by Oncle Pollux to remove him, and your friend, from the family tree."

Remus swung his long legs off his bed. "Damn."

"Hmm..." Aquila pushed away from the bedpost. "I am to escort two ladies to the Great Hall for dinner, care to join us?"

"Sure." Remus set his book down and made his way over to join Aquila.

The two boys met up with the two girls and the four Gryffindors made their way to the portrait hole. Aquila whipped out his wand and tapped the side, immediately forming the corridor. Aquila waited for the others to make their way through the portrait before following. Lily grinned knowingly, "See?"

Aquila tapped the wall and closed the portrait, "I had not doubted your word, Evans. I simply had not realized I did it until you pointed it out."

The four made their way down the marble stairs and Aquila looked at the tiny black haired girl, "Not to be utterly rude, but I am afraid I do not recall your name."

She blushed to a lovely shade of red before answer, "We haven't met exactly. I'm Alice, Alice Knowles."

They reached the Great Hall entrance, "Well Mademoiselle Knowles," Aquila offered his arm to her, and she giggled before taking it. "I am Aquila Potter. I will be escorting you two lovely ladies to dinner. Remus is our chaperon to ensure that I behave as a gentleman." Aquila then offered his other arm to Lily. She laughed and wrapped her hand in the crook of his elbow. "Ah, if only it were not the holidays, I would be the envy of the entire school."

"Or hexed on the spot by James." Remus smirked.

"Yes well, that foolishness aside, shall we adjourn into the Great Hall for the feast. I, for one, am famished."

Aquila walked into the Great Hall with Lily on his right arm and Alice on his left, Remus coming from behind and rolling his eyes. Aquila first pulled a chair for Lily and then for Alice. "Do I need to pull your chair as well, Remus, or are you capable of seating yourself?"

Remus laughed and took a seat across from the girls. "Evening Regulus, Severus."

Both Slytherin men were already at the table and watched the spectacle play out before them. Severus quirked an eyebrow at Remus, but nodded a greeting all the same. Regulus grinned and nudged Aquila. "You'll never guess what we walked into tonight. Thought Sev was going to get hexed when-"

"_Regulus_," Severus was quick to interrupt him, "that isn't something we speak about in mixed company."

The younger teen had the decency to blush and squeak out an apology to the ladies present. Still glancing at the door, he squeaked again when a fellow Slytherin, Brogan Scabior, stopped at the entrance. Brogan sneered at Severus, turned on his heel and left. Severus sighed. "Second time I've walked in at a most inopportune time."

Aquila laughed with understanding and shook his head before offering to pour a drink for the ladies to side step any further questions of what exactly Severus walked in on.


	20. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Valentine's day. I loathe the implication of being a lonely sod because I don't have a bird fawning all over me, simpering and frustrating me to sleepless nights with a raging erection that she has no intention of relieving." Severus found himself sitting under his favorite tree with Regulus and Aquila. He realized his mistake the moment he spoke. Both boys were laughing and Severus rolled his eyes.

Regulus grinned. "Don't worry, Sev. I won't tell anyone you're far from lonely."

Aquila leaned against the tree, looking out over the lake before smirking at Regulus. "You'll be betrothed soon. You'll need Severus more than ever."

"And you? Soon you will be inundated with offers, if Lucius will allow it." Regulus laughed.

"Imbécile." Aquila's grabbed his wand and flung a stinging hex at Regulus.

"_Protego_!" Regulus was gasping from laughter and grimacing from the sting; his shield had been too late to block the hex.

Severus watched them with a contemplative look. Aquila was watching him in return. "Speak your mind, Severus."

"Have you ever dueled?"

"Not in the traditional sense, no." Aquila watched the four Marauders walk from the castle towards the quidditch pitch. "I wouldn't waste my time with something as pedantic as dueling with simple rules when Capture the Flag is much more strenuous, both physically and mentally."

This got their attention as Aquila had hoped, "Capture the Flag?"

"An arena is dimly lit with lengthy shadows. You compete by flinging hexes, jinxes and any non-lethal spell you know at the other contestants in order to reach the other side where flags sit waiting. Once you have a flag it is imperative that you make it to the center to plant the flag in the stand. First to do so wins. If you drop the flag it immediately reappears in its original stand against the far wall." Aquila watched them both as they raptly listened. "Contestants can hamper each other's progress, the arena adapts to your skill level and tosses spells and targets." They were interested and possibly ready to give it a try, but there was one large obstacle. "The catch is finding that blasted arena again."

"There's an arena here? At Hogwarts?" Regulus and Severus are both standing before Aquila.

"Found one on the seventh floor my first month here and have yet to find it again. Blasted castle is so confusing." Aquila looked over towards the castle as more students made their way towards the pitch; since Gryffindor was competing against Ravenclaw, no one would miss these three students.

Aquila led them back to the castle with the intent of showing them the hallway he had originally found the arena in, but they had to stop for the moving staircase. "Mr. Potter."

Knowing James was already at the pitch, Aquila knew he was being beckoned. "Maître Flitwick."

When the three stepped onto the landing on the fourth floor, Professor Flitwick noted the other two accompanying Aquila. "Ah, and Misters Black and Snape, is there a reason you three are not out at the quidditch pitch?"

"Yes, Maître. I have hired Mr. Snape to tutor Regulus in potions as he is top student of our year in the subject. Since I have no interest in quidditch and Slytherin is not competing, my cousin is not required to play. We jointly concluded that now would be a beneficial time to get started." Aquila tilted his head with an innocently curious look set on his face. "Is that a problem, Monsieur?"

The diminutive professor eyed them suspiciously and pointed out a flaw. "None of you have books to study with."

Aquila grinned and nodded, "That is very true, Monsieur. This is an impromptu study time having decided only moments ago. The books with which we will be studying are conveniently contained within the library."

This reasoning appeased the man and he nodded his satisfaction. "Very well then. Carry on. Good that you can work together. Perhaps, Mr. Potter, you could help Mr. Black with his charms." Professor Flitwick chuckled at Regulus' blush.

"Thank you, Monsieur. Enjoy the game." Aquila's faux smile dropped the moment the man was out of sight. "Seventh floor, lets go."

"Remind me again why you're not in Slytherin?" Regulus chuckled at the smirk Aquila shot him. Severus followed quietly, wondering the same.

"I did not lie. Snape is brilliant at potions. I do not play quidditch for Gryffindor. Slytherin is not playing." They reached the hallway and the dancing troll tapestry. "I would hire Snape to tutor you, but do not have access to the money in order to do so; although, if we figure out how to find this arena, we could possibly work out a trade. I teach you two to duel, you tutor Regulus in potions."

Severus stood beside the tapestry, arms crossed and mentally going over pros and cons of this arrangement. "If we find the arena," The two cousins paused to look at him expectantly, "I'll take you up on that offer."

"Excellent." Aquila stopped Regulus from following him. "Look over that way. It was along this wall, but, honestly, the door was so obvious that I cannot understand why it is not here now."

Regulus brushed his palm along the brick. "Why would you do this, Severus?"

"It is a fair trade." Severus didn't elaborate, nor did he intend to. Regulus shot him a knowing look and nodded.

Aquila grunted in frustration. Here he was with the perfect opportunity for his cousin. One that the boy desperately needed. He was horrid with potions and Aquila didn't have the patience to teach him. Besides, Severus really was that brilliant. Now, if only he could find that door. It would have to be similar to the arena he had been in, but he needed it to be padded. The two were beginners, after all, and it wouldn't do for them to be injured immediately. It may dissuade them from returning. No, the arena he needed would be outfitted with barriers, decently lit and enough raw materials for any barriers to be erected.

"Aquila?"

"Hmm..."

"Is this it?" Regulus stood by the open door with a large grin on his face.

Aquila quickly crossed the hall and let out a sigh of relief. "Perfect, yes. This is just what we need."

Severus quickly followed them into the room and the door closed with a soft click. "Okay gentlemen, first things first. You see across the room the flags you'll be fetching and in the center you see there is the platform."

"Aquila, there are only two flags." Regulus peered down the room.

"Yes, because I will not be competing this time." Aquila took off his robe and draped it over the stand. "Robes get in the way, I suggest removing them."

He pulled his wand out and took a couple of steps away from them, waiting until they followed suit. Both students had their wands out. Excited anticipation was evident on Regulus' face, but Severus looked more apprehensive than anxious. "Targets will impede approach as well as spells. Everything is to be non-lethal; remember this is training. Wands at the ready, gentlemen, and take a good look at the path you would like to take.

"_Salvio Hexia_." Aquila was sure to cast it over each of them. He wasn't taking any chances. "Ready..."

The lights dimmed slightly causing the contestants to grow anxious. They could still see the arena floor and each other. Regulus grinned at Severus and Severus smirked in response. It was almost a full minute before either realized they lost sight of Aquila, who had quietly cast a disillusionment charm. "Where did he-"

Regulus didn't finish that question, he saw red sparks flying his way and dove for cover. "Shit!"

Severus moved swiftly to the other side, pressed against a pillar. Severus saw movement and threw a stinging hex before ducking behind a barrier. A grin crept across Severus' face when the stinging hex connected. "Shit!"

"Spells, Regulus. Not profanity." Aquila sent a target in the general direction of Severus and wasn't surprised to see it explode when he heard his cry of reducto.

Aquila looked around towards his left for his cousin, having lost sight of him momentarily. A movement to his right by Severus was demanding his attention: the teen was advancing too quickly. He circled towards Severus just before the room shot out a stinging hex, red sparks flew to Aquila's left. "Shit!"

"Focus, Regulus." Aquila shot stinging hexes at Severus.

"_Protego_!" Severus hissed. His shield was a moment too late and his leg jerked at the pain in his hip.

Aquila was on the move. He shot a sting at Regulus, "_Protego_! YES!" A loud crash sounded moments before, "Shiiiiiit."

"_Deprimo_!" A gust of wind was whipped in Severus' direction. It wasn't very strong, but Aquila wasn't worried. It was needed to kick up enough dust to hamper his vision and slow his approach. Aquila was more concerned with Regulus. He was causing more injury to himself than gaining ground.

"_Silencio_!" Aquila whipped around when he heard the spell and grinned at Severus. The crafty teen found him and stopped him fair and square but he also forgot about Regulus who grabbed a flag while the other two were distracted. Aquila couldn't speak, so he pointed behind Severus. Severus hesitated, not knowing if it were a trap, but refused to take any chances. "_Protego_! Damn."

Severus saw what Aquila wanted him to see. One flag was left. He ran for the flag and ignored Aquila, believing him to be out of the game. Aquila may not have been able to cast spells, but he was far from helpless. He grabbed a target and flung it like a discus towards Severus and ran to where he last saw Regulus go. A nasty crash and crunch was soon followed by a groan from Severus.

Aquila could hear heavy breathing from the other side of the pillar that he was pressed against and smirked. He looked around for another target and found a feather filled target just to his right; a grin stole over him. He grabbed the target in both hands and swung hard, whipping it around the pillar to be graced with more profanity. Aquila laughed aloud, or would have if he wasn't silenced. He was having a lot more fun with this than he had imagined.

A streak of black and white was moving again, banking on the distraction Regulus just caused. Aquila threw the target as hard as his arms would allow, "_Reducto_!"

Feathers burst everywhere impairing vision and Severus flailed. Aquila chuckled silently; that worked out better than he had hoped.

Regulus avoided the feathers and circled around. Aquila ran and swept Regulus' feet with his own as he slid across the floor. Regulus toppled with a groan, but scrambled to his feet as fast as he could. His flag had slipped from his fingers and he had to get it from the wall again. "_Expelliarmus_!"

Severus cried out his frustration. He was so close to having the flag in the stand. He turned in time to see Regulus triumphantly catch Severus' flag before it hit the ground. Their eyes met and Severus quickly cried out, "_Descendo_!"

Flailing his arms, Regulus found his feet had sunk in the flooring. "Crap."

"_Expelliarmus_!" Severus grabbed the flag from the air as it flew from Regulus' hands. "_Silencio_!"

Regulus groaned silently and Severus planted his flag into the stand. Aquila clapped his hands for Severus. The triumphant grin on Severus' face was priceless, something Aquila had never seen before and decided he liked it; it suited him. Although the glint of mischief in his eyes when he didn't immediately end the silence charm had Aquila curious. Severus leaned against the elevated flag stand and crossed his arms. "Tell me, if you can, what is your voice worth to you?"

Aquila smirked, walked over to Severus and leaned nonchalantly against the stand. Before trying to respond, Aquila nodded over towards Regulus who was making his way towards them. Severus stood quickly. Aquila chuckled softly. Severus groaned, "Shit."

"Couldn't have said it better, Sev." Regulus was dusting off his pants.

"A declared winner nullifies all spells. Doesn't heal anyone, but at least I have my voice back as does Regulus and he is no longer stuck in the floor. You both did better than I had hoped, and Severus, well played. Just remember, even without a voice for spells, I was able to take Regulus down to lose his flag and I got you to smash your head against the wall." Aquila raised his wand and pointed it at Severus. His eyes widened and Aquila smirked at him, "Episkey."

Severus closed his eyes and breathed slowly in relief, feeling the throbbing in his head diminish. "Thank you."

Aquila stowed his wand and pushed away from the flag stand. "I'm going to shower before dinner. So what did we study in the library today?"

Severus chuckled, "Invigoration Draught for you and Sleeping Draught for Regulus."

"Oh, I actually know that one." After putting their robes on they cautiously exited the room and headed towards the staircase. "4 sprigs of Lavender, 6 measures of Standard Ingredient, 2 blobs of Flobberworm Mucus and 4 Valerian sprigs."

Aquila had to bite back his amusement when Severus rolled his eyes. "Such a first year mistake. That is only the ingredients, but not how to brew it." Their voices faded as they went down the stairs to the dungeons, Aquila turned on his heel and quickly made his way to the showers before dinner. If the quidditch game wasn't over, it could be concluded soon and he had no desire to be around any of his roommates.

Just like last time, Aquila dropped his dirty clothes, grabbed his robe, towel and toiletries on his way to bathe. This time, unlike last time, Aquila remembered his wand and paused at the sight of a large rat in the room. He peered at the rat, wondering whose pet he was. "Go back to your owner, vermin."

The rat turned and looked at him with its beady eyes, but didn't move. Aquila sneered at the rat and sent a stinging hex at it. The squeal let him know the rat got the message and went to bathe.


	21. Chapter 11

**AN:** Any French is from google translate. Any sentence(s) in French is followed by the English translation immediately after the paragraph in (parenthesis).

* * *

**Chapter 11**

O.W.L.'s were over. Summer was approaching; the air was crisp and welcoming even if there was still a bit of a chill in the air. Aquila's pace slowed, a frown etched on his otherwise handsome face. Regulus walked towards him from the direction of the quidditch pitch sans Severus. The two had been growing closer - or so Aquila had thought - and if he was right, where was Severus?

Laughter caught his attention. Not because laughter was so unusual, but because of the nature of the laughter. It wasn't something light and playful, it was spiteful and cruel. Aquila knew the difference from personal experience, as any Black would.

Unfortunately, he saw Severus at the same time Regulus spotted him. Most likely, Regulus heard the same cackle from Peter along with the cacophony from Sirius and James. The screeching panic was courtesy of Lily, the female counterpart Gryffindor fifth year prefect, and Lupin who stared wide eyed hemming and hawing as to his next course of action.

There was no question in Aquila's mind what the two prefects should be doing, and for the life of him he couldn't understand why they didn't react accordingly. Severus was hanging upside down from an ankle, school robes draped over his head and the humiliation only began from there. Aquila ran, wand out, anger tamped down so he didn't permanently damage anyone.

"Sirius let him _go_!" Regulus spouted off before Aquila could stop him. An unaware foe is easier to take down. Regulus had a different approach apparently, thinking he could convince his idiot brother into doing the right thing, as if that were even a plausible action that Sirius would consider.

Remus spotted Aquila and had his hand out, palm forward trying to… Aquila wasn't sure what Remus thought he was going to accomplish with that gesture. Whatever he thought, Remus was wrong because Aquila had no intention of stopping until the situation was neutralized.

Aquila assessed the situation. First priority was to stop Sirius; even if it meant Severus would fall, landing most likely on his head. Second priority was to contain James, third priority was to keep Severus from retaliating and the last was to pacify Remus if necessary. Neither Peter nor Lily was a threat and with this in mind, he began carrying out his plan. "_Impedimenta_!"

The bindings were immediate, springing out of nowhere to wrap and coil around Sirius as he was thrown back three feet. Severus dropped to the ground with a crunch, causing a yelp of fear from Lily. Aquila wasn't done; no, he had just begun. A stinging hex came from Regulus with perfect aim caused James to cry out and fumble with his wand, the perfect distraction buying Aquila time. "_Silencio_!"

The rage on Severus' face as he staggered to his feet was something Aquila wouldn't forget, along with the look of concern and anguish from Lily. Aquila had a reason for everything he did and, perhaps with luck, Severus would forgive him some day. "_Impedimenta_!" James went flying much the same as Sirius and landed with a groan close to his best friend.

By this time both Aquila and Regulus had reached them. Peter squeaked and pulled his wand, looking to a spitting mad Sirius for guidance. Remus and Lily both had their wands out, but both hesitated much to Aquila's relief. Remus remembered he was a prefect and tried to take control of the situation, "Regulus, Aquila, that's enough."

"I will agree to a cease fire, if Pettigrew puts his wand away." Aquila watched as Peter's wand trembled in his hand and stepped closer until the tip touched his chest.

"S-S-Sirius?" Peter's voice faltered and whined.

"Curse him!" Sirius yelled while he struggled against his binds. "Hex him, do _something_!"

The short squirrelly teen flinched when Aquila leaned closer, putting pressure on Peter's wand pressed against his chest. "J-James?"

Regulus put his wand away and sighed heavily, "You should have stupified Sirius to shut him up."

"No. I want him awake to hear this." Aquila never took his eyes off Peter. "Your call, Pettigrew. Put it away or I finish this."

"Peter, put down your wand." Remus grabbed Peter's shoulder and hauled him back. Peter deflated, his wand hand dropping to his side, shoulders slumped as he practically curled in on himself. While Lily fussed over a silently raging Severus, Regulus moved her out of the way and whispered in Severus' ear. Severus closed his eyes and nodded. Aquila lowered his wand, yet he refused to put it away. Remus continued, "Now tell me why I shouldn't report you."

Aquila snorted at Remus' empty threat. His words purred with the hint of his French accent, showing Aquila's amusement. "Simply put, you cannot report me without conveying the details of the situation wherein your two compatriots were tormenting a fellow student. I merely did your job and stopped them."

"You're friendly with most Slytherins. Why would you silence Snape?" Remus looked at the teen in question, noting the murderous glare from his obsidian eyes before turning back to Aquila and his calmer demeanor.

With a raised eyebrow, Aquila looked from Remus to Severus. Aquila resisted the urge to put his hand on Severus' shoulder and thrust the teen's angry glare at the prefect. How could Remus think silencing Severus was a bad decision and not in the best interest of them all? "As angry as Severus is, do you _honestly_ believe he would not retaliate once he was upright? Since I am indulging you with a bit of Q&A, perhaps you can answer a question for me." Aquila waited until he had their undivided attention before he would continue, "What I want to know is why two prefects stood idly by while a student, regardless of House, was tortured?"

"It wasn't torture." James growled and, much like Sirius, struggled against the binds, "Let us go."

"No. I am awaiting a response from our two prefects here." Aquila looked at Remus who had the decency to drop his gaze in shame. The tears in Lily's eyes told him another story, an interesting one that Aquila wasn't sure he understood. "Mademoiselle Evans, you appear distraught."

Her voice wavered growing ever high pitched with distress. Lily stomped her foot for effect, but the desired affect missed its mark causing her to look like an irritable child pointing fingers. "I asked them to stop but-" Lily's words were cut off by Aquila's outburst as Severus glared angrily at her.

"You are a _prefect_." Lily turned wide-eyed to Aquila and nodded dumbly as if answering an unasked question. He bit back his sigh of annoyance; his words came out more clipped than intended as his French accent became more predominant. "Then perhaps instead of simply _asking_ them to do your bidding, you could react. I suggest a disarming charm. You do know how to disarm, I would hope."

"I…" Lily's emerald green eyes sparkled with unshed tears. She suddenly blinked as the words clicked into place like puzzle pieces. Lily clutched Severus' arm as the severity of the recent events sunk in, especially her own inaction and how that could have been interpreted by Severus. "I'm so sorry, Sev. I panicked. Next time-"

"There had better not _be_ a next time." Aquila spoke slowly and moved to stand over James and Sirius. Regulus grabbed Severus by the upper arm and led him back to his book bag. The two silently picked up his belongings and for the moment Severus stopped glaring at Aquila, knowing full well he wouldn't get his voice back until they were away from the other five.

"Aquila," Regulus waited and Aquila waved him off. "Okay, we'll wait-"

"No, I want you and Severus to wait for me at the Entrance Hall." Aquila looked over his shoulder at the two hesitating Slytherins. "Go. S'il vous plaît, Severus."

Sirius spouted more threats and spewed more anger. Everyone ignored Sirius' outburst. Regulus tugged on Severus' sleeve and the two made their way towards the castle. James laid on the grass, waiting for his freedom that he knew was forthcoming. "Sirius, shut it."

"James, how can you-"

"_Langlock_!" Sirius' rant was interrupted. Aquila wanted away from these five as soon as physically possible, but what he had to say was currently more important than distance. "I have no idea why you hate Severus, be it House rivalry or because he appears weak in your feeble minds. With the five of you against one, what chance did he have? Cinq contre un, vous êtes tous des lâches." Aquila stood over them and eyed both Sirius and James with disdain. "Let us make one thing perfectly clear. Severus is far from weak. My silencing Severus was for your protection, not his. I will leave you with this warning, one you should not dismiss too lightly out of pride and misguided chivalry: do not upset him, do not hex him, do not curse him, do not even _think_ about him; for if I find out you have…" Aquila glanced at Lily before continuing. "The presence of a lady will not deter my wrath and I will not save you from his." (Five against one, you're all cowards.)

Turning his back on the two on the ground Aquila paused beside Remus. "I thought better of you, Lupin. We both know I have little to no trust in the people in this school. I had thought you…" Aquila dropped the subject to address the situation at hand. His voice was low, edged with suppressed emotions while his wandless hand had briefly found its way to rest on Remus' chest, over his racing heart. "While you weren't actively tormenting Severus, you allowed it to proceed, not lifting a finger in protest. I see I misjudged you. I had believed you to be a decent person, un bon coeur."

Aquila didn't wait for a response; he turned back to the two impatiently waiting on the ground, ignoring Lily and Peter as they were insignificant to him. "Finite Incantatem."

James groaned, sat up and rubbed his bruised body. Lily backed away from the boys, her movements were noted by all, but not commented on. Sirius growled and scrambled for his wand.

The charm was screamed with such force and conviction, "_Expelliarmus_!"

Before he walked back to the castle, Aquila gave Lily a pat on the shoulder. "Perhaps there is hope for you, Mademoiselle Evans."

Without looking back, Aquila made his way to the two Slytherins waiting at the door to the Entrance Hall. Severus eyed him warily and Regulus gave a small grin. Aquila brushed past them and walked straight for the staircase, not waiting to see if the other two would follow. "Not here. Seventh floor."

He heard the footfalls of the other two and didn't slow his pace. It wasn't until they reached the tapestry of a man with the dancing trolls that Aquila remembered the room wasn't always there. Closing his eyes, Aquila sighed and concentrated on what he needed. He knew he needed to release the charm, he knew Severus would be spitting angry and he knew he would have to accept the consequences of his actions.

"Aquila." Regulus waited at the door, holding it open for him as Severus stepped inside.

"Merci." Aquila took a quick bracing breath before he followed them inside. "Finite Incantatem."

"I should curse you until you're writhing in agony and begging me to end your life." Severus rounded on him, wand out and pointed at Aquila's chest. The stillness of his anger and rage that roiled off of his body was unnerving, and the smooth dulcet baritone of his voice dripped with disdain and ice.

Regulus gripped Severus' bag to his chest and took a step backwards.

"You are right, of course." Aquila didn't reach for his wand. He removed his robe and tossed it aside. He walked into the middle of the empty room, turned to Severus and nodded. "I have no excuses, Severus. I did what had to be done. I silenced you because you are too strong. You would have destroyed them."

Severus peered at him from under the fringe of his black hair, his voice deep and deceptively calm, "Defend yourself."

"Non," Aquila didn't move; his hands remained empty and down at his sides. "I deserve your anger. I accept it and your retribution for my actions."

"Potter."

"Before you render me incapable of speech, you should know that Mademoiselle Evans disarmed the Black souillure. The moment he was released from his bindings, he attempted to retaliate."

"So she could protect you, but didn't lift a finger to help me." Severus sent a stinging hex, causing Aquila to flinch, but he refused to cry out.

"It was the thought of you that caused her to finally act."

"_Lies_." Severus sent another stinging hex; both had landed on his torso.

Aquila hissed. With each hex thrown, Aquila could feel the pain in his left shoulder and right side intensify as the cuts were soon connected to one another across his torso. Aquila schooled his reaction before speaking again, "I do not believe in lies. Omissions work just as well and if I were to do so with you, our friendship would be over. Think, mon beau Severus. What do I have to gain by lying to you?"

Severus circled Aquila. The expressions and emotions flitted across his features as if he were weighing what he knew and what he thought he knew, against what he learned. All the while he tossed stinging hexes. "Lily was a childhood friend. Hogwarts changed that, those four changed that."

"I am sure your own beliefs had nothing to do with the change, hmm? You have changed, no? We all do, Severus. It is called maturing. If she is truly your friend, she will remain so regardless of disagreements or differences of opinion." The growl of anger was followed by a cutting hex, his lower back screamed in pain and Aquila almost lost his balance. A sheen of sweat glistened against his skin. Aquila realized something and wanted to smile. Severus was holding back. He'd been on the receiving side of Severus' hexes before. While the hexes hurt and the welts were numerous, Aquila knew he should have been on his knees by now. "Why?"

Severus stopped and glared. "I couldn't." Another cutting hex flew and met Aquila's chest.

"You could. You should have. They had you by your own spell. Yet you did not even cast the counter-curse." Aquila groaned - the next three cutting hexes exploded with white agony as they hit his chest. His heart raced, his vision blurred. He grimly held onto his consciousness and refused to drop. His voice was raspy, but he would not be silenced so easily. Snape had to answer the hard questions. "Why, Severus?"

"My wand was in my bag, if I had cast anything they would know my strength." Severus lowered his wand momentarily. "I was reading. Lily had come from the castle. I hadn't even noticed the others coming from the lake before they started. I was so stunned that she would set me up for them."

"Are you sure that was her intent?"

"Of course it was!"

"And if I had not silenced you?"

"I would have lashed out on all of them."

"Including your childhood friend?"

"_Yes_!" Severus snapped at Aquila and threw a cutting hex before he realized what he said he would have done to Lily if he had had the chance. Severus sighed. "Thank you, Aquila."

"De rien, mon ami." Aquila's shoulders drooped and he slumped to the floor, curled in a ball of trembling pain. (You're welcome, my friend.)

"Aquila!" Regulus dropped Severus' bag, ran to his cousin and cradled his head to his chest. "Dammit, Severus. What did you hit him with?"

"Cutting and stinging hexes, I didn't use anything lethal." Severus knelt calmly beside Aquila, his low voice chanted the spell in a melody that caused the injured teen to smile weakly. "Vulnera Sanentur, Vulnera Sanentur."

"Hmm, that feels much better than Episkey. It doesn't make my skin itch. What is that?"

"One of my creations." Severus watched as Aquila slowly uncurled and relaxed against Regulus. The cuts beneath his once white shirt were now healed as well as the one that started at his collarbone and ended in his hairline leaving a bright red welt.

"Merci." Aquila struggled to sit up and required Regulus' help to do so. Regulus kept his arms around Aquila, clutching him. Aquila cupped Regulus' cheek, pressed his forehead to his cousin's and tried to smile, "Why are you so worried, mon cher cousin?"

"Why did you let Severus do that?"

"He needed to."

"But you're hurt."

"Severus was hurting. He needed to let go of his anger. Better here with me than on those imbéciles."

"But, Qui-"

"Severus is our friend, no?"

"Yes."

"Then there is no more to discuss."

Clearing his throat, Severus interjected. "It will be time for dinner soon. Can you walk?"

"I have suffered much worse at the hands of _family_." Aquila simply nodded, though he had no real clue if what he implied was true or not. He wouldn't know if he could walk or stand until he tried. He let Severus help him stand and Regulus helped him slip his robe back on. "Merci."

Severus grabbed his bag and the three departed the room, allowing the door to close behind them and disappear. Regulus refused to release his hold on his cousin as they walked down the corridor, "Can you make it to the tower?"

"Yes, of course, and if I could not, my dignity would not allow you to carry me." Aquila grinned at Regulus, giving him a one armed hug. "Go. You two should clean up before dinner, too."

"Okay, Qui." Regulus gave him a relieved smile before the pair started away.

"Severus." Aquila watched as Severus turned; the pain of the events were still present in his gaze. "When you come to dinner, you hold your head high, hmm? You are a proud, strong young man, my friend."

Aquila ignored the whispers as he walked through the common room. They couldn't see what lay beneath his robes, but his hair was a mess and sweaty, not to mention the obvious welt along his face. Very unlike him and he also figured rumors have already started about the confrontation with the Marauders. "Oh my God, Aquila. Are you okay?"

The voice was only marginally recognizable through the buzzing in his ears and Aquila paused to see who spoke. Lily rushed to his side and helped him up the stairs. "What are you doing, Evans? It is unbecoming for a lady to escort a man to his room."

Lily blushed and shushed him. "That's not what I'm doing. I'm a prefect wondering if I should make you go to the infirmary. What happened?"

Aquila opened the dorm door before responding. "Severus is what happened. I refused to allow him to retaliate against you five so I took the brunt of his anger."

"But he's your friend!" Lily stared up at him horrified by the looks of his beating and was utterly confused when he laughed.

"Yes he is; which is why Severus was gentle with me. Now Mademoiselle, if you will excuse me. I do not think it appropriate for you to enter my sleeping chamber with me. I intend to strip and take a hot bath. Unless you intend to wash my back…" Aquila chuckled when she blushed.

"Hmph, you're not that hurt after all." Lily rolled her eyes trying not to look scandalized and scampered downstairs back to the common room.

Aquila knew the others were listening. It was, after all, why he had opened the door. James had let out a strangled growl when Aquila playfully mentioned the bath to Lily. Aquila grabbed his wand before entering.

Walking straight to his bed, Aquila ignored them. Remus was crossing the room and stopped when Aquila dropped his robe. Aquila must have been some sight to get that type of response. Someone inhaled sharply, another snorted, yet another gasped.

Aquila continued to ignore them. His wand was nearby, but he needed his hands free to undress. He started with his tie, loosening it and dropping it at his feet. Aquila unbuttoned his shirt next, discarding it like yesterday's trash. There was no saving his shirt; what was once a crisp white button down oxford shirt was now brown from the dirt and dust, red from his blood and torn from the cutting hexes.

"Snape did this to you?" Remus stood behind him, closer than Aquila was comfortable with, but he didn't speak, just nodded. Remus didn't quite get the hint to walk away; on the contrary, he moved closer. His warm touch ghosted over the red swollen welts covering Aquila's back, causing the teen to shiver and hiss. He had inhaled sharply and tensed at the warm, gentle contact. "Why would you let him?"

Aquila looked across the room at the other three sitting at the edge of James' bed, waiting for his response. Sirius looked guarded, Peter looked fascinated and James looked thoughtful. Aquila turned and faced the concerned look on Remus, exposing more proof of the severity of Severus' hexes across his torso. "To save him."


	22. Chapter 11 - Severus

**Severus**

"Severus." Aquila waited as Severus turned. "When you come to dinner, you hold your head high, hmm? You are a proud, strong young man, my friend."

He wasn't sure what Aquila would say, but that was far from what Severus expected. Then again, Aquila constantly strove to build his confidence for reasons only he knew and left Severus utterly bemused. Severus simply nodded once and made his way down the stairs, Regulus quick on his heels. "I don't get it."

"What is there to _get_ exactly?"

Regulus huffed; Severus secured his bag on his shoulder and kept moving. Regulus tried again, "Why did Qui let you attack him like that? He didn't fight back or defend against you. He did… nothing."

"Lower your voice, Regulus. We don't need the whole school hearing you."

Hissing, Regulus did manage to lower his voice. "You attacked my cousin, Sev."

"I'm well aware of my earlier actions." Severus stopped as they reached the Entrance Hall. With a quick glance at their surroundings, he proceeded towards the dungeons. "He told you himself why it was done. Did he not?"

"Yes."

"Then what is your issue now?" They stood before the stone wall, Severus quirked a brow at him waiting to see what Regulus may say or ask and resisted rolling his eyes at the boy. "Purity." The stone wall reacted immediately to the password and the passage was instantly revealed to them. "Potter understood me better than I understood myself. I hadn't realized just how volatile my anger was. He did. It's why he silenced me before I could lash out. Saved me from losing one of the few friends I have."

"Evans."

"Yes," Severus lowered his voice and pulled Regulus to his dorm room to continue the conversation in private. He closed the door, relieved the room was empty, at least for the moment. Severus pointed his wand at the door. "Muffliato."

Severus tossed his things on his bed and combed his fingers of his left hand through his lank, sweaty hair and grimaced. "I have only three friends in this whole school. To lose one would be painful." He stared at his left hand as if it were foreign, rubbing his palm with his right thumb.

"You really think you'd have hexed her, too?" Regulus leaned against the bedpost near Severus, his eyes searched the older boy's face for answers.

"Most likely, yes," Severus met his gaze. "I was blinded by anger and embarrassment. I would have lashed out at her, both verbally and physically. I would have regretted it later, but with the way Gryffindors think, the damage would have been done and I would have lost Lily."

Regulus nodded slowly, tentatively reaching out to Severus. When Severus didn't recoil from Regulus' touch, he squeezed his arm. "She can't be much of a friend if she would turn her back on you over a misunderstanding."

"It's not that simple, Black. Lily is a childhood friend. We have both changed during our time here." Severus clenched his hand into a fist and took a deep steadying breath. "It doesn't matter. I've been alone for so long."

"You aren't alone, Sev." Regulus leaned forward, kissed his cheek. "I'm glad Qui was there and understood what you needed."

"I am, too." Severus sighed then and moved away to stand before his wardrobe. "After all that spellwork, I need a shower. I'll meet you later at dinner."

"Or I could-"

"I will meet you later, Regulus." Severus dropped a gentle kiss on Regulus' lips to soften the rejection. "I need time to think."

Regulus brushed his thumb along Severus' jaw and nodded once before backing away. "Later then."

Severus stripped out of his clothes, listening for the tell tale sign of the dorm room door closing before he allowed himself to think. What would have happened? How would she have reacted? Lily was a good person that wore her heart on her sleeve as many foolish Gryffindors did. She couldn't hide a thing, didn't even know how to lie, and if he had lashed out at her…

Could she have forgiven him? Lily Evans was a Gryffindor. Gryffindors were conditioned from day one to hate Slytherins. Filled with nonsensical half truths such as Gryffindors were Light, good. Slytherins were Dark, evil. Only that wasn't necessarily true. Sirius proved time and time again that he wasn't nearly as Light as his friends would like to believe. Just like Regulus wasn't nearly as Dark as his parents would like to believe. The irony of the Black brothers was not lost on Severus.

Severus showered as quickly as possible, the hot water eased his tension as he scrubbed. His mind reeled on different scenarios and each ending was more miserable than the last. He closed his eyes and let go of his anger, allowing it to wash down the drain with the rest of the soapy water.

He quickly dried and dressed for dinner. True to Aquila's request, Severus made sure to keep his head up when he emerged from his dorm. He made sure his wand was handy, but refused to appear weak and skittish.

Regulus waited for him in the common room and stood when Severus approached. They exchanged a silent conversation in just a look before heading to the Great Hall.

The two friends walked quickly through the corridors and stopped at the Entrance Hall where Aquila waited for them. The two friends stared at each other in silence as Severus' fingers twitched when his eyes fell upon the red welt along Aquila's face that traveled down his neck to disappear into his shirt collar.

"Are you okay?"

Regulus' words of concern was what broke the trance the others were lost in, and Aquila grinned, "Yes. Clean clothes and a refreshing shower helped immensely. Shall we go to the evening feast?"

Severus nodded, "Thank you, Potter," turned on his heel and entered the Great Hall. Murmurs grew within the Hall as the three entered together. Severus ignored them all as his eyes went immediately to the Gryffindor table in search of Lily. She smiled at him from across the room and he gave a small grin back before he went to his House table. He slid into his seat, but kept his head up refusing to look defeated.

Regulus took the seat beside him and nudged him. "I think half the school is afraid of you now."


	23. Chapter 12

******AN:** Any French is from google translate. Any sentence(s) in French is followed by the English translation immediately after the paragraph in (parenthesis).

* * *

**Chapter 12**

The ride back to King's Cross wasn't pleasant. Aquila's stomach was in knots, nerves on edge and his teeth clenched with each sudden movement or noise. The compartment was filled with Slytherins and not all of them were exactly on friendly terms with the boy. Add to that a whole summer with the Black family and Aquila was in a right foul mood.

He spent the first hour of the trip staring out the window, contemplating the next two and a half months. He spent part of last summer at Black Manor, the other time at Grimmauld Place. Oncle Pollux would naturally decide his fate for the summer break, but Aquila would rather spend time at the manor. A small grin tugged at him. He really hoped Lucius would call for him often, but mentally prepared himself for disappointment.

The day was unseasonably warm. Aquila took off his robe and draped it over his lap to keep it from wrinkling. He sat comfortably in dark grey trousers and a jade oxford shirt. Regulus sat beside him in a similar state of dress with black trousers and a pale mint green shirt. Severus sat across from Aquila in black trousers and a white shirt, but his robe was still on, simply left open. The others in the compartment were Jacob Avery, Brogan Scabior and Theodore Nott.

Eyes bored into him, but he did his best to ignore it and opted for staring out the window or reading. There was a bit of a scuffle; Aquila saw the kick to the shin over his book. The owner of the shin grunted at contact and cursed under his breath. Aquila didn't raise his head to see who was speaking, but he knew Brogan's voice as he spat out the word, "What?"

"Stop glaring at him." Severus growled in that dulcet baritone voice of his. The teen still sent chills through Aquila and he grinned at his book.

"Why should I? Why is he even in here with us and not with his own kind?" Jacob elbowed Brogan who growled further.

"Don't be a fool, Scabior. You know Potter is Lucius' paramour." Jacob's lazy drawl grated on Aquila's nerves. Okay, it wasn't his drawl - it wasn't his voice at all - it was what the boy said. Yes, Aquila is a paramour. Yes, Aquila belonged to Lucius, but was that really the only reason he should be allowed to sit where he wanted?

Brogan sputtered, lip curled in doubt and disgust, deeming Aquila unworthy. "That's him?"

The book in his hands temporarily forgotten, Aquila blinked slowly and raised his emerald eyes to stare at Brogan. Their eyes met and Aquila sneered at him, the only warning of his impending attack. Brogan grunted in surprise; his eyes flew wide as he gripped the bench. The teen clenched his teeth and beads of sweat broke out across his forehead as Aquila ripped through his mind, tossing memories aside until he found one that entertained him.

Brogan's memories were a blur of movement that stopped and the Slytherin common room became sharp and focused.

_Someone was sitting before the fireplace. He could just see her but he knew who it was. He had been waiting for her, watching for her. Slipping through the shadows, silently creeping closer he could see her profile from where he stood._

_She sat in front of the fire as it danced across her features casting shadows. Biting her lip, Maddalena curled up on the overstuffed chair with a book. She brushed her long brown hair back out of her eyes, tilted her head oblivious of the boy in the shadows. A long, shapely leg hung over an arm, gently swinging back and forth._

_He stalked closer, reached a hand out to touch her chocolate curls, but flinched and drew back quickly when she huffed at something she read._

_Biting his fist, the boy scampered to his room where he quickly crawled onto his bed, drew the curtains and fell back on his pillows. His heart raced and he groaned reaching in his trousers for relief._

"No…" Brogan groaned, pleading with Aquila to stop. "Please…"

Aquia drew back, leaving him a thread of decency and smirked knowingly at the boy. Brogan closed his eyes tightly and reeled. "You'll regret that." His voice was hoarse with emotions and Aquila just laughed.

"Now, cousin, what did Uncle Alphard say about toying with people's minds?" Regulus reprimanded Aquila, but his tone was light and teasing. Aquila sniffed his disdain and ignored his cousin.

Severus simply chuckled darkly, "You should quit while you still have your mind intact, Scabior. There are few accomplished legilimens and you've just been raped by one."

"Mon beau Severus, would I do such a thing?" Aquila's lips quirked into a leering grin, but he never took his eyes off of Brogan who shuddered involuntarily.

Theodore laughed at Brogan and elbowed him in the side. Brogan winced and hissed as Theodore pointed at Aquila, "He may not be in Slytherin, but he's more of a snake than you are."

Aquila finally broke eye contact with Brogan and glanced at Theodore with a smirk. "I will take that as the compliment it was intended to be."

With a nod from Theodore, the teens settled and soft murmuring conversation returned. Severus and Aquila both lost themselves in books as talk turned to summer plans. Brogan kept shooting nervous glances at Aquila who pointedly ignored them. Theodore peered at Aquila, "No summer plans for you, Potter?"

"Non, plans are made for me. When Lucius feels corné, I show up and get fucked." Aquila looked up from his book and smirked, Theodore snorted. Setting the book down on his lap, Aquila sighed softly, "Actually, I believe most of my time will be spent at the Black Manor watching over poupée."

Regulus huffed, "I don't need a babysitter."

"You don't think so? Hmm, perhaps, perhaps not, that is for the Black patriarch to decide." Aquila shuddered and closed his eyes leaning his head back. "He made it very clear that it was my duty to watch over you."

"When did he do that?" Regulus frowned and peered at his cousin who refused to meet his gaze.

Aquila waved it off, "C'est une conversation une autre fois, et non pour des étrangers." (That is a conversation for another time, not for strangers.)

"Qui-"

"That's _enough_, Regulus! On n'a pas l'air problèmes familiaux en société d'économie mixte." Aquila snapped. "It is simply not done." (One does not air family issues in mixed company.)

The last leg of the journey was strained between the cousins. Regulus stewed, arms crossed over his chest, jaw set and he refused to look anywhere near Aquila. His cousin, on the other hand, did his best not to hold onto any negative feelings, sat back and listened to the others talk, joke and laugh while staring at the printed words on the pages of the book in his hands. Aquila would respond when asked a question, but refrained from volunteering anything further.

It was upon their arrival at King's Cross before Regulus gave in. The boy sighed, dropped his head on Aquila's shoulder and nodded at the view outside the window. "The Lestrange brothers. You don't think Grandfather sent them for us, do you?"

Aquila stiffened and looked out onto the platform. Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange stood with their arms crossed, looking very bored. Rodolphus and Aquila made eye contact; the older man smirked and motioned the boy off the train. "Yes, Regulus. I'm afraid they are most definitely here for us."


End file.
